Harry Potter and The Dragon Knights
by Drakien Seckuro
Summary: After loosing his godfather, Harry is determined to get more powerful. He soons finds out he is related to someone from a mythical force known as the Dragon Knights. Find out how he manages to harness the power of the Dragon Knights and wages war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Leaving Privet Drive

It was a hot, wet summer's night in Privet Drive. All the inhabitants of that drive where in bed, asleep. Everybody was apart from one. Harry Potter of #4 Privet Drive was sitting on the edge of his bed listening to the rain hit the window. His eyes focused on the bed side clock as the minutes counted down till midnight. It was, at the moment, the day before he left Privet Drive for the rest of the summer holidays. He wasn't sure where he'd be going but Dumbledore had told him that he would be with people he knew. He stood up and started pacing around. Hedwig was on her way Hermiones or Rons at the moment as he had sent replies to their letters just a couple of hours ago. He decided to check that he had everything packed, just in case he had missed anything when he had originally packed. After checking his room for anything missing and finding nothing to pack, Harry was now laying on his bed wondering what his best friends had planned for the day. It wasn't long before sleep decided to take over and send his mind to the realm of dreams.

Harry awoke early that morning to the sound of a crack, which he knew belonged to a wizard/witch Apparating. He was glad that the Dursleys had left the house the day before to go on holiday to France. He quickly scrambled off his bed and was about to turn the door handle when he realised he was topless. Putting the nearest t-shirt on, he slowly and quietly, opened the door. Pulling out his wand, he silently made his way across the landing over to the stairs. Wand raised, he descended the stairs as quietly as he could, making sure to skip the squeaky bottom stair. Upon turning the corner he saw Dumbledore looking at him from the kitchen.

"Ah Harry glad you could join us," He said with a smile.

"What was the answer you gave me when I asked you what you saw in the Mirror of Erised?" Harry asked, his wand pointing at Dumbledore.

"I remember saying that I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks," He replied with a glint in his eyes.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Harry asked as he slowly lowered his wand.

"Wotcher Harry," Came a voice from inside the kitchen. Harry slowly moved forward and into the kitchen when he came across Tonks, Flitwick, Moody and Remus behind the table.

"Oh, that's what you meant," Harry said to himself.

"You should've really asked us all a question but I guess asking Dumbledore first is one of the best options," Moody growled. "Make sure you do that next time anyway," He added making Harry nod at the advice.

"I'm gonna say this again, but I can't stand this place. It's too clean," Tonks said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"How are you Harry?" Remus said as he walked over to the boy.

"I think I've been better but I'm dealing with it." He replied. It was true he was dealing with the death of his godfather but it wasn't doing much to help him. He didn't need to let the others know that it was still weighing him down.

"I take it that all your stuff is packed?" Dumbledore asked. Harry turned his head so that he was facing the Professor and nodded.

"Oh let me go get it, I'll be glad to see a messier place than this, and I know where to go." Tonks said as she quickly got up and ran out the kitchen, knocking the chair she had been sitting on to the floor. Moody quietly muttered something to himself about Tonks, as he waved his wand and brought the chair back up to its rightful position. It wasn't long before Tonks came back down with Harry's trunk, floating in front of her.

"Ready now Albus," She said cheerfully. "Nice messy room, just the way I like it." She added winking at Harry. Remus just shook his head at the comment.

"Right now Harry if you could just grab hold of this Portkey, we'll be leaving in a couple of minutes," Dumbledore said as he held out a piece of cloth.

"Were we going?" Harry was all managed to say before the familiar feeling of being hooked and then being jerked forward to place.

Harry soon landed next to Dumbledore in what seemed to be the front garden of a huge building. Harry looked the building over and noticed how broken down it looked. His eyes also lingered on two statues at the front door, which where dragons looking as if they were about to launch a fireball.

"Er...Sir? Where are we?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry, we shall tell you once inside." Remus' voice came from behind. Harry turned around and saw Tonks, Moody, Flitwick, Remus and a couple of other people that Harry didn't recognise. Dumbledore then placed a hand on his shoulder and guided the boy towards the building. Upon standing just before the door Dumbledore drew his wand and waved it around while muttering an incantation. He then opened the door and held out an arm signalling for Harry to take the first step into the building. If Harry hadn't of known about magic or seen the insides of the two tents Mr Weasley had borrowed two years ago, Harry's mouth would've dropped. However his eyes did grow. From the outside the building looked derelict and worn down but on the inside it was like nothing had happened to the building. The inside was lit by black candles which produced small but powerful flames. The hallway was covered in wallpaper that looked like it was the hide of some kind of red dragon.

"Again, where are we?" Harry asked after turning around to look at the older wizards.

"We believe this is building is an old Dragon Knights house that may and I do mean _may_ be related to you. We're not sure yet," Remus replied as Flitwick closed the door.

"Dragon Knight?" Harry said sounding astounded.

"I find it weird how he picks up on the bit about it being a Dragon Knights house instead of it maybe being a part of his family's history. From what you told me Remus, you said he wanted to find out as much as possible about his family." Spoke the unknown witch. Harry looked at her. She had brown, shoulder length hair and had red irises.

"Ah Harry, this is Rebecca Vandelle." Remus quickly said realising he hadn't introduced Harry to the two unknown people. "And this Jaskra Nelson," He said pointing at a well built blonde haired wizard.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said as he nodded his head.

"Now, I'm sure your tired Harry as a little bird tells me you've been up most of last night, so if Rebecca could show you to your room. When you wake up Remus should be about the house." Dumbledore said as he slowly moved Harry towards the stairs. Harry, finally realising how tired he was, didn't bother to resist and followed the young witch upstairs.

"Can I ask you a question please?" Harry asked as he reached the top of the stairs.

"You just did, but you may ask another," Rebecca replied.

"What's with your eyes?" He asked as he turned a corner. Rebecca didn't reply until she stopped at one of the doors. She then turned to face him. However this made Harry feel uncomfortable as she was smiling.

"You know, you're the first person to ask me about them," She said as she opened the door and signalled for him to walk in.

"But that doesn't answer my question," Harry stated with a frown as he walked in the room dragging his trunk.

"I'm sure I'll be telling you about them at a later date," Rebecca said as she closed the door, leaving Harry standing in the middle of his room, lost in thought. Harry shook his head to bring himself around and spotted the bed. After yawning, he decided it was best to get some sleep, so he took off his glasses and placed them on the stool by the bed and laid himself down on the bed.

Harry woke up and wondered where the hell he was. But then it all came back to him as he put his glasses back on. He looked over to a clock that was on the wall just opposite the bed which read 5:36. _Wow, I really was tired_ he thought to himself. He then grabbed his wand and put it in his pocket and made his way downstairs. Harry entered a room and first thought he had found someone but it turned out to be a suit of armour. He was just about to close the door when he realised the suit of armour wasn't like anything he had seen before. Closing the door behind himself he made his way towards the armour. He was so interested in it that he didn't hear the door open and close as someone made their way into the room.

"I take it, you like it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – About the House

"I take it, you like it?" Harry spun around only to find Remus standing just by the door.

"Er yeah," Harry managed to say as he turned around to continue looking at the armour. The armour was a dull red colour. There were horns sticking out of the armour on the shoulder plates, the forearm plates and the ankle plates. The helmet was slightly shaped as if to represent a dragons head. "What is it?" He asked, "And don't just say armour," he added. Remus chuckled at the teens comment before answering.

"That my dear Harry... is a Dragon Knights Armour." He said sounding very proud.

"So this is a Dragon Knight," Harry said softly as his eyes fell upon the sword that was on a stand a few feet away from the armour.

"And that is this Dragon Knights sword." Remus said as he noticed Harrys head turning to face the weapon. Harry observed the weapon. It was a long sword which had a dragon face in the centre of the hilt. The cross-guard also had smaller versions of the horns on the armour protruding from them. In the centre of the pommel was a medium sized amber stone which if you looked at it from a slight angle, looked like a dragon's eye. The blade was pure black but shined in the light.

"Remus, you never told me where we are, all you said was that this was a Dragon Knights house," Harry stated.

"Ah, sorry about that Harry, we are actually on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow..." Remus managed to say before Harry spun around and interrupted him.

"Godric's Hollow?" Remus nodded.

"As I was saying this building doesn't have a name, not sure why though," Remus continued to explain. Upon finishing the explanation he frowned at the look shocked look on Harrys face. "What's wrong?" He immediately asked. When Harry spoke it was unusually quiet for him.

"Does that mean I can go and visit my parents then?"

"Not right now, but I'll make sure that you get to," Remus said with a smile. Harry smiled slightly and nodded. "You hungry?" He then asked. Harry looked at the old Marauder and nodded. Remus then put an arm over Harrys shoulder and led him to the kitchen.

Over the next few days, Harry had learnt a couple things about the house such as it was the new Headquarters for the Order of The Phoenix and that most things in the house where related to dragons. Harry had also been able to complete the rest of his homework with the aid of Remus. It also turned out that only Harry and Remus seemed to actually inhabit the house, others just seemed to come and go 24/7. Remus had also offered to help teach Harry some new spells that may become handy when Harry was next in a fight. Harry had been up early everyday so he could practice these spells. At the moment it was nine in the morning and Harry was in one of the newly renovated rooms which had been adapted so that Harry could practice his spells. Luckily for Harry the house had a special charm which even Dumbledore couldn't figure out how to create, which made magic undetectable, so Harry could practice his spells without being worried about having his wand snapped by the Ministry.

"Levicorpus!" Harry half shouted as he pointed his wand at a dummy and then watched as the dummy rose to the ceiling, feet first.

"Very good," Remus said clapping his hands a couple of times. He then waved his wand and summoned a few more dummies. "Now remember what I told you about non-verbal spells and try the same spell on these dummies," He instructed. "I'll just be a minute," He then said before leaving Harry on his own. Harry shrugged at the sudden disappearance and then set about trying to cast the spell non-verbally. A couple of minutes later the door burst open and Harry was tackled from behind. It took him completely by surprise that he stumbled and fell over taking his tackler with him.

"Oh sorry Harry," Came the voice of Hermione. Hermione was on her knees but was high enough for Harry to turn his body around and face her.

"Don't worry about it Hermione," Harry said with a smile. Then there came the sound of someone clearing their throat. Harry looked past Hermione as she looked behind and they both found Remus standing in the doorway.

"You comfy?" He asked with a smile. Both suddenly realised the position they were in and started to blush. Hermione quickly got off Harry and helped him stand up only for Remus to say that he would be in the kitchen if he was needed.

"Wow Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he stuffed his wand into his pocket.

"Well, Dumbledore had asked me if I wanted to learn about something that isn't widely known, so I, being me, said yes. I didn't ask what it was about but I was told I would be spending the rest of the holidays with you. So here I am," She explained without pausing. Harry just shook his head, smiling at how she was able to talk so much without pausing.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a slight smile.

"You," Harry simply replied.

"What about me?" She questioned, not getting what he was on about.

"You just being you, makes me happy, especially when you're hyped up about something," Harry answered. He then pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry if you thought I was mean," He said softly. Hermione wasn't expecting the hug but enjoyed it none the less. Harry then broke the hug and held her at his arm lengths. "Do you want to practice some new spells Remus is teaching me?" He asked with a smile. Hermione nodded her head and the two started practicing the spells. Harry first teaching her the ones he had already learnt and then working together on the ones he hadn't covered yet. During lunchtime Remus had shown Hermione to her room after having made sandwiches for the two teens and she unpacked her stuff before going back to practising the spells with Harry. By ten o'clock in the evening the two had decided to stop for the day. Hermione had been very impressed with him when he performed some of the spells without uttering a word and had been so excited that she kissed him on the cheek, making Harry blush slightly. The two bid Remus goodnight and made their way up the stairs. Hermiones room was just a couple more doors down the corridor so when they got to Harrys room she kissed him on the cheek again and they bid each other goodnight. As Harry got undressed his mind was just stuck on how much Hermione had changed and how he had reacted every time she had kissed him. He knew it was new as he couldn't remember reacting like that before whenever she had kissed him before.

The next morning Harry made his way into the kitchen where Remus was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet while having a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Harry greeted as he made his way to a cupboard and pulled out some bread and then put it in the toaster.

"Morning," Remus greeted, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, really well thanks. Where's Hermione, she's normally up before me?" Harry asked.

"Oh she's in the library," Remus replied. The house they were staying in had a small library but it had quite a few books that Dumbledore had never heard of which meant that Hogwarts didn't have. Harry just shook his head with a smile as he buttered his toast. He knew Hermione would be having a lot of fun reading books which barely anyone had read.

"Oh, just so you know there's going to be another meeting tonight at around eight, half eight, so I'll be making you two dinner for about seven," Remus informed Harry. Harry just nodded as he took a bite of his toast. After finishing his breakfast, Harry made his way to the library. He found Hermione sitting in a chair next to a fire place, engrossed in a book. He walked up to where Hermione was sitting and sat on the arm of the chair and looked over her shoulder at the pages.

"What cha reading?" He asked. Hermione didn't even look up from the book as she spoke.

"After finding out this used to be a Dragon Knights house, I decided to see if there was anything in this library about them," She explained.

"And let me guess, that's a book about them,"

"Yes it is and it's very interesting," Hermione answered as she turned a page.

"Care to enlighten me on what you've found out so far?" Harry suggested playfully. Hermione looked up at him smiling.

"Of course,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Confessions

Later that day, Harry was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, going over what Hermione had told him about Dragon Knights, things such as their origin and what they stood for.

_~Flashback~_

"_Care to enlighten me on what you've found out so far?" Harry suggested playfully. Hermione looked up at him smiling._

"_Of course," Hermione then took a deep breath before starting her explanation. "Basically Dragon Knights, or Dragoons which they were also known as, were knights that had earned the trust and respect of a dragon. They were able to use the dragons as mounts. Dragon Knights had a sense of justice and were basically like the police of the medieval period. Their choice of weapon was either a javelin or spear of some sort or a long sword. They were also able to communicate which the dragon via some form of telepathic magic. Oh and the Dragon Knights didn't own their dragons, the dragon sort of owned the Dragon Knights if that makes sense." Harry nodded in understanding._

"_So basically if the dragon didn't like them, then it would work with them," He said. Hermione nodded and continued her explanation. _

"_Dragon Knights were respected but quite often out of fear partly due to the fact they worked with dragons which probably helped when it came to sorting out bad wizards...."_

"_What happened to them?" Harry asked interrupting Hermione._

"_I was getting to that!" She snapped. Harry held up his hands in defeat, showing he didn't mean to annoy her. "Anyway the Dragon Knights were betrayed by a dragon which disapproved of the other dragons working with wizards and from what I've read it worked with an evil wizard to rid the world of the Dragon Knights. The last recording of a Dragon Knight was near the end of the 16__th__ century," Hermione finished._

"_What was their name?" Harry asked, intrigued about this last Dragoon._

"_Well that's a problem, because no one knew the names of the Dragon Knights. It was part of their code, which they had to give up everything to become one and that included their name." Hermione answered. _

"_Oh okay," Harry said a bit dejected._

_~End Flashback~_

"I wonder what happened to them," Harry said to himself. His thoughts then went back to the first task he had to do in the Triwizard Tournament and he laughed at the thought of it being easier if he had been a Dragoon. He then remembered why he had to take part in the tournament. Shaking his head, he sat up and decided to go to the training room and practice a couple more spells.

It was now almost midnight in the house and Harry was still in the training room. He was sitting in the corner of the room thinking about what he'd be doing now if Sirius had come back from behind that Veil. He also wondered what Sirius would be doing if he had survived after hearing about the prophecy. Suddenly he could feel his anger rising. His eye caught the sight of one of the dummies and Harry stood up and faced it.

"REDUCTO!" He shouted causing the dummy to explode. Feeling a little bit better he started firing the same curse at the other dummies as they kept on repairing themselves. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps becoming louder. The door burst open to reveal Remus standing there looking very rough.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing blowing up dummies at midnight for?" He asked sounding slightly angry.

"Sorry it's just....it's just something Dumbledore told me," Harry replied as he stared at one of the dummies as it repaired itself.

"And what would that be?" Remus questioned. He knew Harry had a huge liking for the old wizard and was intrigued as to want the old wizard would do to upset Harry.

"He kept something from me ever since we met," Harry briefly spoke before firing a Reducto at another dummy. Lupin sighed before speaking.

"And what was that?"

"The fact there was a prophecy about me and Voldemort." Harry simply replied. Remus looked at him wide eyed.

"What did it say?" He asked turning Harry on the spot so that he was facing the boy. Harry sighed and then took a deep breath before answering.

"That... That I have to kill him or he has to kill me," Remus just looked at the boy, speechless.

"Please tell me this is some kind of joke," Remus pleaded. His heart plummeted when he watched Harry shake his head.

"If I'd known about it, I don't think Sirius would be gone from this world right now," Harry mumbled. Remus pulled Harry into hug and stroked his head, trying to calm the boy down. He also made a mental note to ask Dumbledore about this prophecy.

"Can you tell me more about it?" Remus asked as he held the boy at arms length. Harry nodded and wiped some tears which had managed to leak out.

"It said 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die as the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies'. Of course it could have meant Neville Longbottom but it means me seeing as I have the proof," He said the last bit while lifting his fringe to show his scar.

"Has Dumbledore told you what your power is?"

"I have a feeling from what he's told that it's something to do with love, but I'm not so sure," Harry replied.

"Well, I guess we'll be working a lot harder then together on our spells," Remus said as he looked at Harry trying to smile.

"I'll help too," Said a voice. The two turned around and saw Hermione standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione..." Was all Remus could say before Harry interrupted.

"How much did you hear?" He questioned.

"All of it." She replied.

"Listen, I can't let you help me, you can't be around me anymore," Harry said before he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Hermione lowered her hand before speaking.

"Harry James Potter, I am staying by your side regardless of what you say and especially what Voldemort has to say," She said smiling very slightly at the end.

"Seems like you'd best just let her," Remus said as he was reminded of Lily. Harry sighed in defeat while nodding his head.

"I guess I should be glad that I have the smartest witch of our age helping me," He said as he smiled slightly. He then pulled her into a hug before whispering. "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me that you're going to be staying by my side." Hermione smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek.

"You should know by now that you're stuck with me, where ever and when ever," She said.

"Er I hate to interrupt this, but I've got Molly on the Floo asking if it's okay to visit?" Tonks said as she appeared form behind the door. Remus turned around the face the Auror.

"Yeah, its fine, just let us know time and date," He replied as he nodded. He then turned back to the two in front of him and saw the look on their faces.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," He said before leaving the room with a smile. _They are so going to get together soon_ He thought as he closed the door. "It's a shame that Sirius won't be able to collect his prize money," He said sadly before walking of to the kitchen.

Harry waited a while before turning to face Hermione. He was about to speak but Hermione beat him to it.

"Harry," She said hesitantly, "Harry there's something I think you should know." Harry didn't like the sound of this.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately. She shook her head slightly while smiling.

"There's nothing wrong," She replied and paused before starting. "Harry, the one reason why I plan on sticking with you through thick and thin is because I... I think I love... you," She stuttered. Harry stood there shocked. _Has she just admitted to loving me?_ He asked himself mentally.

"You...you love...me?" Harry stuttered back. Hermione nodded her head. "As in love love? Relationship love?" He asked.

"Yes," She whispered, lowering her head at the same time. She then felt hands on either side of her face as they raised her head face. She looked into the emerald eyes of Harry while they looked back at her chocolate brown eyes. He then started stroking her cheek with his right thumb. The next thing she knew was that Harry's lips were on hers. When they broke apart, they were both smiling at each other.

"Does that mean I can be your girlfriend?" She asked shyly.

"Of course," Harry replied with a huge smile, before moving in and kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Visiting The Burrow

Harry laid there on his bed that night with Hermione snuggled in at his side. His mind was still buzzing with thoughts, most of them about Hermione and how he had managed to get the girl he had fallen in love with. During the small amount of time at the Dursleys after leaving Hogwarts after his fifth year he had realised that he had indeed fallen in love with her and realised that he had since his third year when she helped him rescue Sirius. He had known after that event that he felt something more for Hermione but couldn't place it so he chose to name the feeling as something as something such as better then best friend. It wasn't until Hermione was struck by Dolohov's curse that he realised what he felt for her was indeed love. He looked over at the clock and was shocked to find it was 4:29 in the morning. Deciding that it would be best if he got _some_ sleep, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to over take him.

Harry woke up to the feel of something on his lips. Slowly opening his eyes, what he saw made him think he'd gone to heaven. He looked into the chocolate brown eyes of his girlfriend and deepened the kiss, smiling when they broke apart.

"Do that each morning and I should be one happy person," He chuckled. Hermione smiled at his comment before replying with her own.

"Only if you behave shall you wake up like this," Harry chuckled even harder.

"Yes Ma'am," He said before stealing a kiss. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Are you two decent?" Came the voice of one Remus Lupin from behind the door.

"Remus what do you take us for?" Hermione asked as she walked over to the door to let him in. Upon seeing nothing really out of the ordinary, Remus entered the room. "Well your both teenagers and are at a stage where hormones tend to take control of the mind," He replied before turning to face Harry, "And if he's anything like his father, well..." he said before trailing off, leaving the rest to the two teenagers imagination.

"Oh by the way, we're leaving in about two hours to visit the Weasleys for the day," Remus added after remembering what he had come to tell them, before leaving and closing the door behind him. After having a quick breakfast and wash the couple where waiting for Remus to see if it was okay to arrive a bit earlier than planned with Molly, seeing as they were already ready. After bringing his head out the fireplace, Remus nodded for Harry and Hermione to go through. Harry grumbled at the idea of going by Floo as he grabbed some of the Floo powder and went through calling out "The Burrow" as he went.

When Harry, Hermione and Remus arrived at The Burrow they were greeted eagerly by Molly who hugged them all while asking them if they wanted anything to eat as she was just about to start making breakfast. Harry politely declined the offer which seemed to throw off Molly for a bit before accepting his choice, Hermione asked for a couple of slices of toast while Remus asked if it was possible for him to have a fried breakfast. Molly was glad she at least had something to make and set about making breakfast.

"RON! GINNY! HARRY AND HERMIONE ARE HERE!" She shouted up the stairs as she made her way past them. Just then Harry noticed that Rebecca was sitting at the table and tilted his head in confusion. Upon looking up from the Daily Prophet she saw him looking at her and raised her mug to him.

"Excuse me," Remus said as he squeezed past the couple and sat down next to Rebecca and started to talk to her.

"Hey guys," Ron greeted, getting Harrys attention.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm doing well," Ron replied as he nodded his head gently. He then noticed that Harry and Hermione where holding hands. Hermione noticed him looking and decided to tell Ron.

"Ron, me and Harry are a couple." She said pausing to let it sink in.

"About bloody time," Ron said before Hermione could start talking again.

"What?" The couple asked at the same time. Ron sighed.

"I said it's about bloody time." Ron replied. Harry and Hermione just look at him stunned.

"You're not upset about this at all?" Hermione asked once she recovered.

"Trust me, I kinda had a feeling ever since you stayed with him while I was being a complete jerk to Harry during our fourth year," Ron explained, shrugging his shoulders at the end of the explanation as if it was no big deal.

While the trio where talking Remus and Rebecca had been watching them. Rebecca more specifically was watching Harry. Remus looked at her and realised she who she was watching.

"What do you think of him?" He questioned. Rebecca took awhile to answer as she thought of her reply.

"He's a very nice young man," She replied with a smile which gave away the fact that she knew what Remus was on about but had purposely given him the wrong answer.

"You know what I meant," He said poking her in the shoulder.

"I don't think I'll tell you now seeing as you just poked me," She teased. She then pulled out a muggle lighter and started playing with it, flicking it on and off. "You know, he seems to be a lot like his parents from what I knew of them," She said, hoping Remus would take the bait and forget about his question so she could have a bit more time to think about Harry. Now Remus was intrigued to hear that she knew Harry's parents.

"You knew his parents?" He asked in a surprised tone. Rebecca turned to face Remus just as Ginny joined the trio.

"Yeah, I worked under James a couple of times and met Lily when she occasionally visited him at work." She explained. Remus was surprised at this as he couldn't remember James mentioning anyone called Rebecca. "They were both very kind. It was kind of annoying once he gave me his nickname but he was just mucking around." She continued.

"What did he call you?" Remus asked, eager to find out what the Marauder had called this girl. Rebecca sighed before answering the question. "Charcoal," She said with a slightly dejected tone.

"Charcoal? Where'd he get the idea for that?" Remus asked confused at the choice. He still hadn't noticed that Rebecca was playing with the lighter. She looked into his eyes before replying.

"He said, and I agree, that I have a bit of a fire obsession," She answered as she held up the lit lighter.

"Ah," Was all Remus managed to say as Molly placed a plate full of food in front of him.

Harry joined the two Weasleys, Hermione, Rebecca and Remus at the table while he waited for Hermione to have her toast. While he waited he couldn't help but think about Rebecca's eyes once he realised she was sitting at the table. He also started wondering why she didn't answer his question about them when they first met while Remus introduced Hermione to Rebecca seeing as they hadn't met each other yet. No one else seemed to have noticed anything about her eyes. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his brain he started to focus on the conversation that was going on at the table. Once Hermione had finished her toast the two excused themselves from the table and told Ron that they'd be out down the bottom of the garden. Upon reaching the bottom, Hermione sat down while Harry lay down on the grass.

"Did I tell you that the place we're staying at is in Godric's Hollow?" He asked as the thought randomly went through his mind.

"No," Hermione replied "Have you visited them yet?" She asked after a short pause.

"Not yet, but I plan to very soon. " He answered. "Could you please come with me?" He asked slightly quieter than normal. Hermione felt touched that he wanted her with him when he would visit his parents.

"Of course," She replied as she lay down and snuggled up to him after giving him a quick kiss. This brought a huge smile to Harry's face. Surprisingly Ron joined them shortly and was asked why he wasn't still eating to which he replied with.

"Mum and that Rebecca person are having a bit of an argument about her muggle flame thing," Ron joined the two on the floor but leant against one of the small trees. "What do you think about that Rebecca girl?"

"She seems to be a nice person, I mean Remus likes her," Harry replied.

"I agree with Harry, she's a very nice person though I think we may have to be careful if she's a pyromaniac," Hermione said voicing her opinion, "Someone who's obsessed with flames," She added upon seeing Ron's confused look.

"She had very nice eyes though," Ron said causing Harry to look at him questioningly.

"Yeah, a very nice shade of dark blue," Hermione agreed. Harry was now confused. _She doesn't have blue eyes, she has red...._ He thought and wondered whether he should bring up the fact that to him the colour of her eyes was very different to what they said they were.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Birthday Boy

Harry slowly woke up on the morning of his birthday. He was back at the Dragon Knights house along with Remus, Hermione and the Weasleys. After getting used to the light that shone through his window, he got dressed and put on his glasses. He made it downstairs before he was engulfed in a hug by a passing Molly.

"Happy Birthday Harry," She greeted.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley." Harry said once she let go and made his way to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen he found Hermione, Ron, Remus and Rebecca sitting at the table. Just as he was about to move form the doorway he was tackled from behind.

"Happy Birthday!" Ginny almost shouted from behind Harry. He gathered that Ginny was excited for some weird reason as her grip was tightening around his waist.

"Thanks Ginny," He said once she let go. Ginny smiled at him as she passed him and sat herself next to Rebecca. Harry sat down at the table next to Hermione and rubbed his stomach as Ginny had held him a little too tight. Everyone at the table wished him a Happy Birthday and he thanked them all. Hermione, seeing as she was his girlfriend, went a bit further and kissed him full on the lips earning themselves a couple of wolf whistles from Rebecca and Remus. Nobody noticed the scowl that Ginny had. While eating some toast, Harry opened his birthday cards. He was surprised when Rebecca handed one to him but he didn't complain. He was even more surprised by the message that was written in it. He looked up at her and nodded to her, to which she replied with a nod of her own.

After finishing his breakfast he started with his presents. He received a refill for his broom servicing kit from Arthur and Molly, a new pair of seeker gloves from Ron, a box of the latest pranks from the twins. He was now making a start on a present that Remus had handed him.

"It's from me and Tonks," He said as he handed Harry the present. Harry nodded at what Remus had just said as he ripped of the paper. It turned out to be a book called _So You Want To Be An Auror? _Harry grinned at the book and hugged the old werewolf

"Tonks managed to sneak one of these books from the Ministry," Remus whispered as he gave Harry a wink. Harry shook his head at the idea but still managed a smile. After breaking the hug Ginny practically shoved her present into his hands. He opened the present cautiously, seeing as how the present had been forced into his hands, and it revealed a large picture frame which he assumed Ginny had made and it held pictures mostly of him and Ginny. There was still room to add more photos but there wasn't a lot of space left.

"Thanks Ginny," He said hoping it sounded enthusiastic so he didn't hurt her feelings. Obviously it didn't as she blushed and wore a huge grin. Harry gulped, he didn't like that reaction. Remus then stood up and left the room. He soon came back into the room and made his way over to Harry.

"Harry, I believe Sirius would've wanted you to have this," Remus said as he handed Harry a bag. Harry noticed there was a note on the handle and read it.

_Open when you're alone_

Harry looked at the note in a confused manner but decided to wait until he was alone or at least with Hermione to open the bag. After putting the bag on the floor next to him, Hermione came and sat on his lap.

"Do you mind if I give you your present when we're alone?" She asked looking a bit unsure.

"Course not," He said giving her a reassuring smile. Hermione then noticed the picture frame and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and received a shrug from Harry.

As the day wore on Harry found it hard to be left alone for more than five minutes. Everyone kept on finding him and asking questions, such as what he wanted for dinner, what he wanted for dessert and it was starting to annoy Harry. He also had to find Rebecca and speak with her in private. Right now Harry was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with his legs up. Hermione was sitting on him, leaning against his legs. Harry was debating on whether or not he should put a locking and silencing charm on his door so that he could look in the bag. The urge then got the better of him, so he pulled his wand out of his pocket and aimed it at the door.

"Colloportus, Silencio," He said as there was a clicking sound and then a flash surrounded the door.

Hermione looked at him wanting to know what he was thinking. Did he want to take their relationship to the next level?

"Harry?" She said getting his attention as he reached down the side of his bed.

"Yeah," Harry answered as he pulled up the bag he got from Remus and placed it next to him.

"What's in the bag?" Hermione asked feeling very awkward.

"Something that Remus gave me, have no idea what's inside," He said sounding slightly excited and very curious. He then opened the bag and tipped it upside down, emptying the contents onto the bed, just to the side of him. After chucking the bag on the floor he noticed there was a letter which Hermione picked up and started to read at the nod of his head. So she read it aloud so he knew what was in it.

"Dear Harry (and Hermione if your there,)" She looked up at Harry giving him a questioning look to which he just shrugged his shoulders and motioned for her to continue.

"If you are reading this then I am no longer around to be with you and watch over you as you grow up. Hopefully I went doing something useful or with a bang instead of something unworthy of a Marauder. Unfortunately when I got sentenced to Azkaban my will had been nullified so I can't really leave anything to you. However before I was caught I had the sense to get some of your parents possessions the night they died and opened an account under your name and placed them in there, (there may be some items which were originally mine). Inside that box is the key to that vault, it now belongs to you, in a manner of speaking. I hope that you and everybody else are okay and I want you to know that I shall be watching over you along with your parents. I don't want you to grieve too much over me. Be strong and kill the bastard (and open your eyes if you haven't already and if you haven't the start of the letter should give of a tip). As I heard from some muggle film, live long and prosper.

Love Padfoot"

Hermione looked up at Harry. He had a sad look on his face, but it was one that was showing that he was going to be okay.

"You okay?" She gently asked as she took hold of his hands and stroked one of them with her right thumb.

"Yeah," Harry said giving her a smile. He then realised that there were two boxes. Sirius' letter had only mentioned one box and Harry presumed that the small square box was the one he was on about. The second box was rectangle in shape and slightly deeper than the other one.

"Is there another note with that letter?" He asked Hermione. Hermione checked to see if there was another piece of parchment behind the letter but found nothing and shook her head.

"Accio bag," Harry said waving his wand, causing a couple of bags to fly towards him. After finding the one he wanted he searched the bag and found another note in there. The handwriting on the note was different but looked familiar.

"Dear Harry, I was able to get this from that night Sirius was killed and knew he would want you to have this. Love Mooney," Harry read aloud. He put the letter down and grabbed the box. Looking up at Hermione and receiving an encouraging nod from her, he opened the box. It was Sirius' wand. Harry could've sworn that the wand had gone through the veil along with Sirius that night. He then twirled it around in his fingers before pocketing the wand along with his own. He then smiled at Hermione, who smiled back at him while placing her hands on his chest. He then pulled her down slowly and kissed her. After a couple of seconds he smiled into the kiss and brought his hands to her ribs and then started to tickle her.

"Har...ry stop...it," Hermione commanded trying to say it sternly but failing as she let out the giggles. After a couple of minutes of tickling Harry stopped. He then quickly stole a kiss from Hermione while she regained her composure.

"I've got to go and see Rebecca now. She wanted to see me about something so I'll be back soon." He said as he slowly shifted his position so he was sitting up right. Hermione quickly stole a kiss for herself and got up allowing Harry to get up.

"Be back soon," He said quickly before closing the door on his way out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Sunset

After looking around the house and being unable to find her, Harry decided he would start asking around. The first person he happened to come across was Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry. How are you?" The old wizard greeted.

"Hello Sir. I'm doing well." Harry replied. "I was just wondering if you knew where Rebecca would be."

"I'm not sure, the last time I saw her was in the kitchen arguing with Molly about her lighter." Dumbledore informed Harry, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with the toilet." And with that Dumbledore passed Harry and continued his way down the hall. Harry shook his head at the piece of information he didn't really want to know as he made his way to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen he found Remus sitting at the table shaking his head.

"What's up?" Harry asked. Remus sighed before answering.

"Nothing to worry about, it's between Molly and Rebecca anyway."

"Speaking of Rebecca, do you know where she is?" Harry asked.

"Yeah she's in her room," Remus replied.

"She has a room?" Harry asked, receiving a slow but definite nod from Remus, "Could you take me there? I need to have a word with her,"

"Sure," Remus said as he nodded. He motioned for Harry to follow him as he got up from the table and walked past it.

They soon arrived outside a room, down the corridor where Harry knew Remus' room was.

"This one," Remus said as he pointed to it while making his way to his room. "I'll see you in the morning Harry," Harry nodded as he watched Remus enter his room. He then summoned all his Gryffindor courage and knocked on the door.

"Come in," He heard from the room. He opened the door slowly and saw Rebecca sitting in a chair with a glass of Firewhisky in her hand.

"Hey Rebecca," Harry greeted, catching her attention.

"Harry," Rebecca greeted before downing the glass. "Close the door," She ordered. Harry complied and closed the door. Turning around he noticed her point to another chair, so he made his way over to it and sat down.

"Do you remember when you first arrived here you asked me about my eyes?" She asked. Harry just nodded. "Well only a certain group of people can see the true colour of my eyes which is the colour I'm guessing you can see, otherwise they seem normal." She explained. Harry was glad she had finally answered the question but wanted to know why only he could see their true colour. What he failed to pick up on was that he was listed in that group. Rebecca seemed to realise this and sighed.

"Harry, you can see that I have red eyes, correct?" She said and received a nod and then a wide eyed expression as it finally dawned on him shortly after.

"Okay so I can see your eyes true colour because I'm in some kind of group. What group is that?" Harry questioned.

"You have the ability to become a Dragon Knight," Rebecca said smiling at him as she stared into his eyes.

"Yeah right, they're no longer around. Now tell me the real reason," Harry scoffed. Rebecca's smile faded slightly but kept staring into his eyes. "You're kidding?" Harry said as he was slowly realising she wasn't lying to him. "Bloody hell," Was all he could say when it finally sunk in. "How come you can tell I'm a Dragon Knight?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"You've been marked by a dragon." Rebecca said as she flicked her wand and made her bottle of Firewhisky float into her hand.

"I think I would know if I had been marked by a dragon," Harry said not understanding what she meant.

"And you do." She stated, "Try to remember when," Sighing Harry started to search his memories of whenever he was with a dragon. He could only remember being in close proximity of two dragons, Norbert and the Hungarian Horntail during his fourth year. _My shoulder still hurts every now then thanks to that bloody dragon_ He thought bitterly as he remembered facing the dragon two years ago. It then suddenly hit him.

"During my fourth year against the Hungarian..." Harry started off as he subconsciously moved his hand to where the dragon had wounded him.

"…Horntail," Rebecca finished for him.

"Do I have a choice in this? And if I do what are the conditions?" Harry asked as he remembered what Hermione had told him about Dragon Knights and what they had to give up.

"Yes you do have a choice in whether or not you want to become a Dragon Knight however the terms I'm not so sure on. Personally I think you should become one as it would be an advantage against Voldemort," Harry was surprised that Rebecca had called the Dark Lord by his given name, "But the terms are up to your partner," Rebecca answered.

"Part…ner?" Harry stuttered. Rebecca just nodded.

"We'll talk about it some more another time. I'm feeling shattered so bugger off," Rebecca said sternly so that Harry knew that this was the end of the conversation…for now.

"See ya," Harry said as he closed the door.

Not feeling tired at all, especially now that Harry had something important to think about, he made his way to the garden. It seemed no one was up anymore so Harry quietly opened and closed the back door so as not to disturb anyone. He found a clear patch of grass and sat down on it. As he watched the sun set, his mind tried to process all the information that Rebecca had told him. "What did she mean by partner?" Harry asked himself. As far as he could tell Hermione was his partner and he didn't think she would make him do any of the things that Dragon Knights had to do. _Then again their partners were dragons…_ "Oh crap!" Was all Harry could say when he realised what his partner was. If truth be told, he wasn't keen on dragons especially after his fourth year. During his time sitting there, he wasn't aware that a certain somebody was watching him or that the person left the window after a short time. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to find Hermione standing there, concern written all over her face. He smiled at her as he patted the floor next to him, inviting her to sit with him.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied.

"So how come your out here?" She questioned.

"Just needed some place to think about some stuff," Harry answered. He would tell her about what Rebecca had told him later on in the morning. "The sunsets nice don't you think?" Harry asked.

"It beautiful," Hermione whispered. The sun was a deep orange colour causing all the clouds around it to share some of that colour along with the black and dark shades of blue and grey as it set behind a forest ending the day on one side of the earth and starting the day on the other.

The next morning Harry found himself waking up alone in his room. He remembered Hermione coming with him as they entered his room to get some sleep after the sun had set completely, so where was she now? As his senses straightened themselves out, he soon heard the shower from his adjoining bathroom and realised that Hermione was most likely in there. Suddenly the memories and information of the previous night flooded into his mind. He decided on having a shower later, so he got dressed and made his way down to the kitchen. It seemed that he was the only person to be downstairs. He then started making some toast for Hermione and poured some cereal into a bowel for himself. After adding the milk, he sat down and started to eat his breakfast. It wasn't long before Hermione entered the kitchen.

"Morning Harry," She said as she entered.

"Morning beautiful," Harry greeted, "Toast is already cooking," He added as she made her way to the counter. It wasn't long before they were joined by Remus and Rebecca. As Rebecca passed Harry she bent over so she was right next to his ear.

"You can tell these two about our conversation if you want but no one else. So it's up to you when and where if you do." She whispered before carrying on with making her way to the cupboards. Harry hadn't thought about telling Remus. Of course he was going to tell Hermione considering they were going out and it could affect their relationship. He thought about what he would have done if Remus was Sirius, would he tell Sirius? He knew the answer would be a yes and considering Remus was sort of taking over the position of Godfather, Harry decided to treat Remus the same, so he would tell Remus about him being a possible Dragon Knight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Grades and a Present

Remus was sitting in his room waiting for Harry to arrive. He found it weird how Harry had asked to speak with him and Hermione in his room rather than Harry's. It wasn't long before there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," He said loud enough for whoever was behind the door to hear. The door opened and Harry and Hermione came in.

"Ah, I guess you're here to tell me about what you wanted to talk about?" He asked as Harry closed the door behind him and then sat down next to Hermione.

"What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room…." He said before looking at the door. He then pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. "Colloportus, Silencio," He cast before pocketing his wand.

"Well, you both know that this house once belonged to a Dragon Knight that _may _be related to me right?" He asked to which he received nods from both of them. "Well according to Rebecca, I…I have the choice to become a Dragon Knight." Harry simply said. Remus didn't look at all surprised but Hermione couldn't hide her surprise.

"But Harry they were wiped out. From what I've read, only people who have a Dragon Knight relative can become a Dragon Knight themselves and that's only if the dragon deems them to be worthy enough." She said. Harry looked at her and then took a deep breath before filling the two in on what he had been told by Rebecca. Once he finished he looked at the two people sitting in the room with him. Hermione was looking if at all possible more shocked than when he started. However Remus, unless he was very good at acting calm considering he is a marauder, he was as calm as he was when Harry started the filling in business.

"Remus you're awfully calm about this." Harry said looking into his old Professors eyes.

"Well that's because Rebecca has already mostly told me what she's told you." Remus confessed. Harry looked at him confused.

"How come?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time. Remus was suddenly reminded of a time when James and Lily did that once, strangely enough it was in a similar situation.

"Well considering I've known Rebecca a lot longer than you two _and _I've been in similar situation. Plus she has your general wellbeing in mind and decided to tell the person who is looking after you." Remus explained.

"You've been in a similar situation?" Hermione asked seeing as Harry was unable to speak. Remus just nodded.

"Yep," Remus replied before continuing, "You see Rebecca also gave your father the same choice of becoming a Dragon Knight. He however declined the offer." Harry's jaw dropped. His father had the option of becoming a Dragon Knight.

"My…my dad was offered as well?" Harry stuttered.

"Yes but he declined the offer as he didn't want to loose his family and friends." Remus said as he remembered the day a young Rebecca left the Potter house feeling downhearted. "So," He added clasping his hands together, "Have you decided on what you're going to choose?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"I'm gonna find my partner and ask them what the conditions will be and then decide on whether I become one or not," He said.

"I think you should become one, it would give you an advantage over Voldemort." Hermione said turning to face Harry.

"But what if I have to renounce everything, including you?" He asked, "I don't think I could do that," He added in a slightly quieter voice. Hermione just sat there unable to speak. She had a feeling in the back of her mind that she didn't like, one telling her that Harry would only go out with her for awhile. But what he had just said crushed that feeling.

"Well it's up to you Harry and I'll support whatever decision you choose to make," Remus said, "As long as it's reasonable," He added as he remembered that Harry was the son of a Marauder.

Shortly after their meeting, Harry and Hermione left Remus' room to leave him in peace. Just as they entered Harry's room, Hermione remembered something.

"Harry, I never gave you your birthday present did I?" She asked.

"No, but I don't mind," He said as he pulled her close to him. Hermione pulled out of his embrace and quickly moved to the door.

"Wait there, while I go and get it," She said leaving the door open as she left. Harry sighed as he sat down on his bed and waited for her to return. It wasn't long before she returned holding a large parcel wrapped in brown paper.

"Sorry, it's not wrapped in birthday wrapping but by the time I'd finished making it, I realised we didn't have any so I used some spare parcel paper," Hermione apologised. Harry smiled at the face she had pulled as he thought it was cute.

"Don't worry about, I can't tell what it is and that's the point in wrapping it up," He said as gratefully took the package and then kissed her. As she watched him unwrap the present, she chewed on her bottom lip, nervously awaiting his reaction. Harry wasn't surprised to find that Hermione had got him a book but was trying to think by what she meant when she said that she had made it. The book was very dark in colour with the front cover being a deep navy blue and the spine being a dark red. It also had the words "Harry. J. Potter" on the front written in gold, which Harry would only realise later on, in the Hermiones handwriting. He gave her an intrigued look before opening the book. Reading the contents he realised that the pages were separated by year and that they started the year that he started going to Hogwarts. There were also sections for "Extras" and "Years to come" and one that Harry really liked the look of, "Family Tree". Turning to the page which started his third year, he found photos, muggle and wizard, of Hermione, Ron and himself along with various other people such as Hagrid, Neville, even Professor McGonagall. Flicking through the pages carefully he realised the book was a photo album. The next thing Hermione knew, she was knocked backwards, onto the bed as Harry hugged her.

"Thank you so much," He said before giving her a deep kiss.

Later that night Harry spent most of his time sitting on his bed going through the photo album. He found out that if there were more photos he wanted to add to a certain section but had ran out of space he just needed to tap the last pages of that section with the tip of his wand and say Multiplus followed by how many extra pages he wanted. He also found the Family Tree section empty but it had small slots to hold photos and space just underneath them to write names and dates. To link the people all he had to do was link the photos by placing his wand on a photo and then drag it to the photo he wanted the person linked to and then say how they were linked. So far it only had four pictures and they were of James, Lily, himself and Sirius. He was planning on asking Remus for a photo when he went to Diagon Ally as he was planning on getting a camera that day. He was also planning on putting the Weasley family and Hermione in as soon as possible. To get the photos of his parents, Sirius and himself he had gone through his other photo album that Hagrid had got him and made copies of the photos he liked of that person and then cut it down to size and then placed it in the section. Right now he was looking through the third year section and was just about to turn the page. Upon turning it, he found a miniaturised version of the wanted poster for Sirius.

The next morning Harry was woken up by Hermione running into his room and shaking him awake.

"Harry! Wake Up!" He heard her say rather loud.

"I'm up, I'm up," Harry groaned as he sat up and tried to find his glasses. Hermione handed them to him. "Thanks," She waited for him to get dressed before showing him what had got her all excited.

Upon looking at the letter he realised what they were, for it had the Hogwarts crest on the back and addressed to him in just a name, there was no place of where he was living. Harry assumed that Dumbledore had brought these over some time late last night.

"Who gave them to you?" Harry asked.

"Remus did, just after I walked into the kitchen," She answered.

"So do you want to open them together or one at a time?" He asked.

"Together," She replied, "But we open each others before looking at our own," She stated. Harry nodded in agreement before handing her his letter and taking hers. It was quiet in the room while the two teens read the letters.

"Wow, Hermione awesome grades," Harry said breaking the silence. He was impressed with her ten O's and an E, but he wasn't surprised.

"You did quite well too," Hermione said as she handed him his letter. Harry's eye widened as he saw his results. He had failed Divination and History of Magic but he didn't really care for them. He was shocked when he saw he had an O in Potions. _Guess it helps not having Snape in the room while doing the exam_ He thought with a smile. He wasn't really surprised that much upon seeing the O for Defence Against the Dark Arts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – Visiting the Grave

Harry was running from the library to the kitchen as he was due to go to Diagon Alley in a few minutes, while holding a book. He was trying to stuff the book into the bag he usually stored all his school books in. Just as he closed the door, the book slid into the bag.

"What's with the bag?" Remus asked.

"I was going to use it to put my new stuff in," Harry replied simply, receiving a "Whatever" look from Remus.

"Right let's go then," Remus said to Ron, Hermione, Rebecca and Tonks. After taking some Floo powder and Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron, they split up into three groups, Ron with Remus, Hermione with Tonks and Harry with Rebecca. The first shop that Harry and Rebecca went into was Quality Quidditch Supplies partly because Rebecca needed to sort out a new broom for her and seeing as Harry enjoyed the sport he didn't mind. They soon left the shop, Rebecca with a new Firebolt and Harry with some new goggles. They then spent the next hour getting the stuff Harry needed for his upcoming year at Hogwarts. They were just coming out of Whizz Hard Books as Rebecca had suggested getting a certain book about dragons from there.

"Rebecca, there's something I want to do," Harry said as they stood a couple of feet from the doorway of Whizz Hard Books.

"Such as?" Rebecca inquired.

"I want to get Hermione her birthday present," Harry replied. He knew her birthday was on the nineteenth and wanted to get the present early so he wouldn't be struggling at getting her birthday present especially as it was her first present from him as a couple. Rebecca smiled and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along. About five minutes later they entered a shop that Harry wasn't even aware that had been there.

"Hello Ryan," Rebecca said as she entered the shop. The man behind the counter looked up and smiled warmly when he saw Rebecca.

"Why hello there Becca," He said in a deep voice as he moved from behind the counter. He then embraced her in a hug."What brings you here?" He asked as he looked her up and down.

"My friend here wants something special for his girlfriend and seeing as you owe me I was thinking we could use that up." She replied. Harry was about to say that he could afford it, but Ryan interrupted him.

"Bloody hell it's Potter," He said rather loudly. He then turned to face Rebecca, "Fine that's my debt settled then. Let me just go and get it," He said before dashing out to the back of the shop. Harry gave Rebecca a confused look to which Rebecca just replied with a smile.

"You know I could most probably afford it," He then said.

"I know but he hates owing people and I don't really see any other way to pay me back," She replied. Ryan soon came back from the back and handed Rebecca a brown parcel. Rebecca pocked the bag and turned to Harry.

"Come on let's go," She said before turning to face Ryan, "Thanks Ry," She then pulled on Harrys hand and dragged him out the shop.

"Hey I don't even know what it is yet," Harry stated as they started making their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Just trust me on this." Rebecca said as she let go of his hand. "Plus it'd be better if we weren't in such an open place." She added. Harry was now getting worried, he wasn't totally convinced by Rebecca's explanation. When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron it turned out that Ron and Hermione had been waiting for the pair for at least fifteen minutes ad upon asking where they were, Rebecca told them that it was her fault as she had bumped into an old friend in one of the shops.

Harry was now in his room, sitting in a chair trying to figure out what was in the package. Hermione was lying on his bed with her feet in the air while reading one of her new books. She looked up from her book and noticed the concentrated look on his face. _He's had that ever since we got back and has been feeling it since_ She thought.

"Harry what's wrong?" She questioned.

"Huh?" Harry replied as he was brought back to the real world.

"What's wrong?" She repeated.

"Nothing," Was what Harry replied with. Hermione was just about to tell him she didn't believe him when he got up and left the room, pocketing the package as he left. Harry was now on his way to get an answer from Rebecca. She had told him that Hermione would love the present and that he had should what and see what it was but his curiosity was getting the better of him. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs he bumped into Remus.

"Oh hey Harry," He greeted.

"Hey Remus,"

"Er, Harry you know you said you wanted to visit your parents," Remus said receiving a nod from Harry, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go now?" He asked. Harry automatically forgot what he was previously doing.

"Yeah, let me just go get ready," He said before racing up the stairs back to his room. He made Hermione jump as he burst through the door and grabbed his shoes and put them on.

"What's up with you now?" She asked slightly annoyed at him for making her jump.

"I'm going, get ready now," He said not making any sense to Hermione.

"Where are 'we' going?" She questioned. Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at her before replying.

"To visit my parents," He said rather quietly. Hermione quickly marked her page and summoned her shoes and jacket and put them on. The couple then went downstairs and met Remus by the door.

"Shall we go then?" He asked the teens as he held the door open for them. Once they were out of the anti-apparation, the two teens grabbed hold of Remus and he apparated them to the graveyard.

They slowly followed Remus as he made their way to where Harry's parents were laid to rest. It wasn't long before they stopped just in front of the tomb stones. Harry looked at the pair of stones with the engraved names on them. He then knelt down and rested his head on his arms. Slowly he reached out and touched his mother's name. A tear started to trickle down his face. Hermione knelt down beside him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey mum, dad," Was all Harry could think of to say just now and knelt there in silence. Shortly after, he spoke again.

"This is Hermione Granger. Smartest witch since you mum, from what I've heard about you. She's my girlfriend and I'm pretty sure you'd like her. Especially for keeping me alive these past years considering the situation," He said feeling a bit more confident, "Especially when it comes to homework," He added laughing slightly. "I guess Padfoot would have told you some of the stories about us such as the time when Hermione and I rescued him,"

"I'm pretty sure your mum knows what it's like looking after a Potter," Hermione added making Harry smile. They then both sat there in silence for awhile.

"Well I think we should be off now, but I promise to come back soon. Miss you loads," Harry said as he stood up and helped Hermione up. They then turned to face Remus. "We're ready to go," He said.

"Alright, I'll meet you where we apparated in a couple of minutes." The two teens nodded and left the Marauder alone. Remus walked up to the grave and took a deep breath.

"Sorry I haven't visited much, but this war is killing us all. I just want you to know that I'll do my upmost best to make sure that he survives this." He said. He then just stood there for a while in silence. "See you soon," He muttered before turning around and making his way to where Hermione and Harry where waiting. Neither of them had noticed the hooded figure as it watched them and once they had apparated, it made its way to the grave.

Upon arriving back at the house the two went straight to Harry's room. They were going to be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow and decided while they were waiting for Remus that they would help each other pack their stuff seeing as they didn't know what time they were leaving. They had finished packing Hermione's stuff by ten thirty and where lying on her bed. Hermione was asleep, resting her head on his chest while being embraced by one of Harry's arms. Harry had only just fallen asleep and as he did, he did so with a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – Start of a New Year

After arriving at Kings Cross Station and entering Platform 9 ¾ they had met up with Ron and Ginny and boarded the train. They found themselves a compartment and settled in. Shortly after Hermione and Ron left to meet up with the Head Students and left Harry and Ginny on their own. Harry didn't have a problem spending the time with Ginny but she was annoying him by constantly asking him questions. They were shortly joined by Neville and Luna, saving Harry from his boredom. Luckily Neville started bombarding Harry with information such as how his Gran felt about the incident at the Ministry and was particularly happy to show off his new wand. He also updated Harry on Quidditch after noticing Harry started to act a bit different while he was talking about the Ministry, especially when Neville mentioned Sirius. An hour later Hermione and Ron joined the group and everyone was surprised by Hermione sitting on Harry's lap and kissing him.

"What?" She asked when she realised everyone bar Ron was looking at the pair.

"You…You just kissed Harry…on the lips and your sitting on his lap." Neville managed to stutter.

"Well me and Harry are together, didn't he tell you?" Luna and Neville shook their heads.

"Whoops," Was all they heard from Harry. The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Ron, Neville and Harry played Exploding Snap, while Hermione answered Luna's questions about her and Harry while Ginny pretended to be interested.

The sorting didn't take long and the feast went rather quickly for Harry. Dumbledore introduced the new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor; a woman called Histra, and mentioned all the important things the students needed to know. Right now Harry was lying on his four poster bed staring into space. He was thinking about what Rebecca had told him just before he boarded the train. She had told that she would be on contact with him very soon to talk about finding his partner. He was thinking about what would happen if he did have to give up Hermione to become a Dragon Knight and how he would fight Riddle without the power of Dragon Knights. He was sure he would loose if that happened. As Harry thought about this, he blanked out the other boys in the dorm, even though they didn't talk to him, and eventually fell asleep. The following morning Harry woke up and made his way down to the Great Hall after finding out that Ron had already left. He arrived at the hall and found Ron filling his face and getting some disgusted looks from people from the other houses, the Gryffindors where used to it. He also spotted Hermione sitting next to Ron, ignoring his manners as much as she could while reading a book.

"Morning," Harry greeted as he took a seat next to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning," Hermione greeted back but her eyes never left the book. Harry saw that her breakfast was still untouched.

"You should probably eat your breakfast before reading," Harry said as he started to pile his plate with eggs and bacon. With a slight glare at Harry as he started to eat his food and giving her a smile when he noticed the glance, Hermione put her book down and started to eat he toast. Ron just stared in amazement once she finished her toast. He had never seen anyone able to convince her to put a book down and actually finished her breakfast before going back to reading. While they had been eating McGonagall had come along and asked what lessons everyone wanted to due to their results. Harry was glad that he had been able to choose all the lessons he needed to become an Auror. Harry really enjoyed all of his lessons. All apart from one but that wasn't anything he was expecting to change. Snape had constantly berated him on how he had _just_ managed to get the grade for his potions. After a long first day back Harry was feeling extremely tired, everything he had been doing that day had made him forget about having to see a dragon and possibly become a Dragon Knight.

It was the Friday at the end of his first week and Harry was sitting by the lake under a tree on his own as he waited for Hermione. He was working on his Transfiguration homework to pass the time seeing as Hermione had a lesson when he didn't. He didn't notice the brown owl that made its way toward him until it dropped a letter in his lap. He looked up and saw the owl flying away. With a confused look on his face he picked up the letter and saw it had his name on it. His curiosity got stronger and he opened the letter.

_Have found the place where it is. Dumbledore will contact you for a time and date_

_Have fun_

_Rebecca xx_

Harry didn't know which to be more shocked about, the fact that she had found where the dragon was or that she had put kisses at the end of the letter. It just so happened, that Hermione arrived as he finished reading the letter.

"What's that you got there?" She asked as she put her bag on the floor and sat down next to him.

"It's from Rebecca," Harry answered. Hermione just gave him a look which told him to continue, "It's about you know what,"

"You make it sound like its bad news." Hermione said as she took the letter out of his hand. "This is good, why do you look so confused?" She asked after finishing reading the letter.

"Well to be honest I want to know why the hell she put two kisses at the end of her letter and I don't really like dragons," was his reply.

"Some females have a habit of putting kisses at the end of their letters regardless of who it's for and she's probably one of those people." She explained. Harry relaxed a bit after hearing this as he didn't want Hermione trying to kill Rebecca especially as Rebecca was helping him.

"Fair enough," Harry said as he took back the letter and stuffed it into his bag.

"Anyway can we work on some homework please?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," He answered as he nodded. They both took out some parchment and a Charms book and set to work on an essay they had already been assigned. Of course Hermione didn't let him copy any of her work.

It wasn't until Sunday evening that Harry heard something from Professor Dumbledore. It was while Harry was in the shower that Fawkes appeared in a bright flash causing Harry to spin around to see what happened causing him to loose his grip and fall backwards and banged hi head against the wall. By the time Harry registered that it was Fawkes, the letter that he had received was soaking wet so he had to cast a drying charm on the parchment while cursing Dumbledore for picking this exact time to send Fawkes with the letter. After drying off and getting changed, Harry went of to find Hermione as he had promised to read the letter with her. After arriving at his room he chucked his stuff onto his bed and then went back down to the common room to see if Hermione was in there. It turned out she wasn't, so he tried another which he assumed she was at. He was correct. He found her in her usual spot at the back of the library in the corner reading a book and taking notes whenever she found something useful. He sat down next to her making her lift her head to see who had disturbed her. She was about to scold who ever it was but her anger abided when she saw it was Harry.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Harry knew he probably should've waited until she had finished studying but he really wanted to read the letter and seeing as he had promised Hermione that she could read it with him, she would have to put her studying aside for a while. He held up the letter to which Hermione gave him a confused look.

"It's from Dumbledore," Was all he said.

"Well open it then," She said half excited and half worried.

Harry opened the letter and then held it so they could both read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_In relations to the questions you're hoping to ask, please meet me in my office at 6:30 on Saturday next week._

_Prof. A. Dumbledore_

Harry looked slightly confused at the letter but then realised that Dumbledore had made up a cover for the real reason as to why he would be going to Dumbledore's office in case somebody saw what was written on the letter. Harry suddenly realised that Saturday was going to busy for him, seeing as how his life ban on Quidditch had been lifted. The tryouts for Gryffindor were to be held on Saturday.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – Start of a Bond

It was Friday afternoon and Harry was sitting in his last lesson. It was Defence Against the Dark Arts and Professor Histra was sharing the lesson with Hagrid as the lesson was about dragons. Although not considered Dark creatures, they were very dangerous and often enforced the Death Eaters ranks but that was very rare as it was very hard to control a dragon. Harry was trying to hold onto every word that was explained in case anything where to go wrong when he went with Rebecca, but so far all they had covered was stuff that he already knew since his fourth year, such as you would need at least three simultaneous stunners to stun a small dragon due to their thick scales which easily deflected spells. After the lesson everyone seemed to be impressed with the subject all apart from Hermione and Harry seeing as they had studied Dragons during their fourth year. Ron also wasn't as impressed considering he knew quite a bit about Dragons due to Charlie working with them.

"Well that seemed a bit pointless," Ron said as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"I don't think it was, I think it helped some of the information embed itself into my mind," Harry replied getting a raised eyebrow from Ron as it was normally Hermione who said something along the lines like that.

"How come?" Ron asked.

"Well to be honest although I already knew most of that stuff, it was kind of refreshing just to go over it. You know get it more embedded into my brain sort a thing," Harry explained. Ron just shrugged his shoulders at the response.

"Has Rebecca told you where you're going?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"Nope but that's most likely due to security reasons." He answered, "I'm surprised you didn't think of that Ron,"

It was Saturday morning and Harry was down in the Great Hall eating breakfast on his own. He was feeling slightly nervous at the idea of going to find a dragon in less than twelve hours. It wasn't long before Hermione and Ron entered through the doors. He looked up and saw the look on her face and knew he may be in trouble.

"Morning," He greeted the two, receiving a grunt from Ron as he looked like he was still half asleep.

"Care to explain why you didn't tell me or Ron why you weren't in your bed this morning?" Hermione questioned.

"Because I woke up at five and decided to try and eat something when it turned six. Sorry I didn't let you know," Harry explained.

"Did you not sleep well?" She asked, any signs of irritation had disappeared. Harry just shook his head before taking another gulp of coffee. Hermione then enveloped him in a hug, trying to comfort him after realising that this was due to nerves.

"I'm sure everything will be alright. Rebecca wouldn't put you in any dangerous positions," She said. Ron however didn't seem to sure about that last statement as he raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He knew how dragons behaved due to the stories Charlie had told him and in his opinion wasn't all too keen on the idea of his best mate going to where ever they were going to try and find a dragon. But he knew that this may be the key to defeating Voldemort once and for all. The day went slowly for Harry. Everything he did to try and take his mind off the upcoming task just made it worse. Especially when it was six and the trio were in the Great Hall eating dinner, or in Harry's case, just staring at it.

"Harry, you need to eat something," Hermione said as she watched him staring at his shepherd's pie.

"I don't feel hungry," He mumbled.

"I don't care, you're gonna need your strength so eat," Hermione demanded. Harry glared at her but then decided it would be better if he did as he was told so as not to have an angry girlfriend. It was soon six-twenty and Harry decided that he was going to leave now, so he gave Hermione a kiss and nodded a goodbye to Ron and made his way to Dumbledore's office. Harry got there five minutes early and it turned out that Rebecca had yet to arrive. At 6:35 Rebecca opened the doors to the office looking a bit roughed up.

"Sorry Professor I was in the Hogs Head and some bast…" She started before seeing Harry sitting at the desk looking at her. "Sorry Harry," She just said.

"Its fine," Harry said even though he was slightly hoping that she wasn't going to turn up. "Let's get this over with shall we?" He added as he stood up. "But first I have a question for you."

"Fire away," She said with a smile.

"I don't have to face that bloody Hungarian Horntail do I?" He asked.

"No. Hungarian Horntails are used by Dragon Knights to prove themselves. They normally get hurt in some way and wounds inflicted by Hungarian Horntails always scar regardless of what magic is applied. That's how the Dragons know that they've been tested and that they may be worthy providing that they lived." Rebecca replied.

"_May_ be worthy?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, it also depends on the intentions of the person," She explained.

"Oh," Was all Harry let out.

"Shall we go then?" She asked as she held out a hand. "We're going by Portkey," She added upon seeing his face.

"Well can't I touch the object then, rather than hold your hand?" Harry questioned. "No offence," He added quickly.

"Well if you want to grab my breast then go for it." Rebecca said dropping her hand. She then laughed along with Dumbledore upon seeing Harry's reaction. "It's a tattoo that just so happens to be placed on my breast," She explained.

"I'll hold your hand then," Harry said feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Good luck Harry, Rebecca," Dumbledore said before they vanished from his office.

When they landed all Harry knew was that he was in the mountains. The light was dim and he had a feeling they were being watched.

"Where are we?" He asked in a voice quieter than normal.

"It's alright there's no need to whisper. And to answer you question, I'm afraid I can't tell you. Its part of my job," She said as she tried to get her bearings. Harry frowned at not be told something yet again but kept quiet anyway. "This way," She suddenly said as she pulled on Harry's hand (which he forgot where still linked) and started walking towards what looked like a waterfall. Five minutes later Rebecca held up a hand to signal for Harry to stop.

"Duck!" She shouted as she and Harry dropped to the floor. Just then Harry felt the downdraft of something flying over them. Harry braved a look and what he saw half scared the crap out of him and half stunned him. Looking down on him was a huge dragon. It was red in colour with the top half of its body on a dark crimson colour while the bottom half was a slightly lighter shade. Its eyes were didn't have the anything like iris' but it looked like there were orbs which contained fire. It had smoke seeping out of its mouth and nostrils. Rebecca then stood up and motioned for Harry to stand.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you," She said. Harry didn't know whether or not to believe her, but stood up anyway.

"What type of Dragon is it?" Harry asked.

"_It's_ a _he; _make sure you don't make that mistake again. And he's a Pyropien Ridgeback." She answered, "The name is taken from the Greek word Pyropos which means 'Fiery Eyed'." She added.

"Just out of curiosity how do you know he won't hurt me?" Harry asked, still not feeling very comfortable with a dragon standing in front of him.

"Because he requested to meet you to see if you are worthy to be his Rider." Came her answer. Harry stared at the dragon. He was sure it was just a bit bigger than a Double-Decker bus in length and height.

"So what do I need to do?" Harry asked after gulping.

"Introduce yourself," Rebecca said as if it was obvious. Harry gave her a confused look and received a notion from her to just get on with it.

"Fine," He muttered to himself. He stepped forwards slightly and took a deep breath. "Hey, err nice to meet you. I'm Harry." He said feeling a bit stupid.

_Harry what?_ Harry heard in his head.

"Bloody hell," He muttered. He wasn't expecting that. "Erm I'm Harry Potter," He added after regaining his composure.

_Ah so you're the one Rebecca was on about. I am Dramorzc. It is a pleasure to meet you_ The Dragon 'said' as it nodded its head.

"Same here," He said as he also nodded his head. "Err is there anything else I need to do?" He asked Rebecca as he tuned his head to look at her.

"Sorry but it's all down to him now," Rebecca answered.

_Boy I want you to look into my eyes_ The dragon then lowered its head so that he was mere inches away from Harry's face.

"And do what?" Harry asked as he looked into the eyes.

_Relax_ Came his answer. Harry relaxed himself as much as he could. He then stood there gazing into the fiery orbs of the dragon for quite a long time. It was only when he heard Dramorzc in his head again that he knew they were finished. _I deem you worthy of being my Rider_. Harry smiled a huge grin.

"Erm are there any condition?" Harry asked.

_Do not worry. You will not have to give up anything as I know it would be a great help to rid this world of him,_ Dramorzc answered.

"Can you tell me what you just did to decide if I was worthy?" Harry asked intrigued as to why it took so long.

_I looked into your heart and soul, saw your desires, your detests and your reasoning for them._ Dramorzc explained.

"Oh okay, I'm guessing you like what you saw then," Harry said to which Dramorzc nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – Making the First Move

It was dark on the mountain side and a figure could be seen struggling to try and keep their balance as they were standing on the edge of a very small ledge, slowly moving to their right. As soon as they made it to a clearing they gave a huge sigh. However as soon as they were about to move something forced them to the floor.

"What business do you have here?" Growled a deep voice.

"I come from my master as he wishes to give you your first job," The person struggled to say.

"Gramnarc, lift your foot and let this pathetic man stand," The voice spoke. The man on the floor felt the object lift off his back and he rolled over only to come across a two red orbs staring at him, focusing he could just make out the outline of a large dragon.

"Holy shit," The man said as he crawled backwards trying to get away from the dragon.

"Hurry up and give me the details or I'll let him eat you," The voice said. The man turned to were the voice came from and saw a figure in armour with horn pointing out of the shoulders. The figure then got up and walked over to the man on the floor.

"You have five seconds," He informed the man. The man then quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and held it out for the armoured figure. The figure took it and then walked over to a fire to read the letter. The man got a better look at the armour and noticed the armour was a dark silver colour but was stained with dark red splatters which the man assumed to be blood. There was also a sheathed sword strapped to his back

"Very well," The figure muttered to himself.

"May I leave now?" The man asked as he didn't want to upset this person.

"Very well," The person said.

"Thank Y…" was all the man said before he was cleaved in half and then saw the dragon pick up the lower half of his body and swallow it in one go. The armoured figure turned around and looked at the man.

"Sorry I wasn't answering your question but I gather you know the answer now," He said with a chuckle. "Enjoy your meal the Gramnarc" He then said to the dragon as it picked up the other half of the body and finished it off.

Harry was now sitting at the Gryffindor table telling Ron and Hermione what had happened when he met Dramorzc. The reason he was telling them over breakfast was because he had to stay and get to know Dramorzc a bit better considering they were going to be partners. Plus there was a ritual he had to go through to create a pact in which the two had to mix blood. Hermione didn't like the idea of the ritual but knew that it was something that needed to be done. She also noticed how Ginny seemed to be hanging onto every single word Harry was saying.

"So your saying that your blood is now has dragon blood in it?" Ron asked still unable to grasp the idea of it.

"Yes Ron it does, though why we had to mix the blood, I have no idea," Harry answered.

"You mixed blood," Ron repeated which made Harry realised that Ron didn't like the sound of that. The only thing that Harry had left out (but had told Hermione) was, that Dramorzc had said that he would gain some abilities due to the mixing of the blood but didn't tell him what it was. He was planning on telling at least Ron and Remus about the fact that he had abilities when he found out what they were. Hermione of course would be told as soon as possible what they were. Little did he know that while he was thinking about these abilities and what they could be, one of them had been in use ever since the pact had been made. Dramorzc was listening to everything that was running through Harry's mind right now. He hadn't listened to it all the time but he had sensed the mood Harry was in and decided to see what was wrong with his partner. Dramorzc decided it was time to let one of the powers to 'surface' and decided to make his presence known.

_Harry? _He said. Harry was talking a sip out of his cup when Dramorzc spoke and it caused him to spit his drink out and quickly scan the Great Hall whilst grabbing his wand.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Did you just hear someone call my name?" He asked while still scanning the room.

"No," She replied, "Why?" She then asked. Harry was just about to reply when he realised the voice was familiar and that he could now hear it laughing.

"Excuse me a minute," He quickly said before getting up and running out of the Great Hall. Whilst walking, Harry tried to think on how to contact this voice. He then decided to just think what he wanted to say. _Dramorzc?_ He asked and was shocked when he got a reply. _What is it you want Harry? _He heard Dramorzc answer. Harry was still shocked that he could communicate with Dramorzc in his mind that it took him a couple of minutes to reply. _We can talk to each other telepathically_? He asked to which Dramorzc replied with a yes. _I can also sense your mood and read what's on your mind but from now on I will only read it with your permission. You can also do the same with me_ Dramorzc explained.

"Wow," Harry said surprised at this ability.

"And just what exactly is 'wow'?" Came Hermione's voice from behind him. Harry spun round to face her. He then grabbed he hand and pulled her into an alcove as students made their way past the couple.

"I can contact Dramorzc whenever and where ever we are with my mind," He whispered excitedly.

"How?" Hermione asked, her thirst for knowledge kicking in.

"I'll be honest I'm not sure but I have a feeling it could be to do with the ritual," He replied.

"Can he hear everything?" She asked looking a bit worried.

"Yes but he said he was gonna ask permission before he goes ahead and reads my mind." Harry answered, "So I will have some privacy," He added with a smile before giving her a kiss.

Meanwhile Rebecca was having some trouble at work. There had been reports on a person walking around in some old looking armour and threatening anyone who annoyed them with a sword that they carried. The only reason she was able to look at these reports was because she worked in both the Auror and MLE departments (but she mostly worked in the Auror department). Rebecca had been able to get permission to look at one of the witnesses memories and recognised the armour as soon as she saw it. This however complicated things as she couldn't tell anyone except those that Maldarth deemed worthy otherwise she would be good as dead and the Ministry wasn't on the 'worthy list' unlike Harry, Hermione, Remus and Dumbledore. Due to years of practice she was able to hide the fact that she knew anything about this person. She would however have to some how report this to Dumbledore and Harry. She however was tired and seeing as it was seven o'clock in the morning, two hours since her shift had finished, she decided to leave her work now and head on home to get some much wanted sleep.

It wasn't long until Halloween arrived and Hermione had noticed that although Voldemort had been revealed as back, there had been no activity from him. She had a feeling it was due to the new Minister in office considering Fudge had been relieved of his position for failing the wizarding community on informing them of the threat even though he had been told countless times by Dumbledore. Her reasoning was that she thought that Voldemort was trying to see how this new minister worked before trying anything out. She also believed that the battle with Dumbledore may have drained him a bit considering the amount of time since he had actually done anything personally and considering he only got his body back just over a year ago, it wouldn't be used to duelling at that level. She was sitting at the lake watching Harry playing Frisbee with Ginny, Neville, Luna and Ron. She of course was working on her homework but her mind was struggling due to her thoughts on the quietness.

"Hey you okay?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Harry as he picked up the Frisbee which had landed next to her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," She answered. Harry threw the Frisbee back in the direction of one of the others before sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her.

"Your thinking about how quiet it is, aren't you," It wasn't a question and Hermione could tell.

"You noticed it too," She stated to which she received a nod.

"And I'm taking the chance to have some fun," He said before stealing a kiss. "And your going to join in now," He said as he shoved her books off her lap and pulled her up and towards the group. Although reluctant at first, Hermione soon gave in and started to enjoy the time together and it was only when it started to rain half an hour later that they stopped. Meanwhile at during that time a large shadow had been looming over Diagon Alley.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – Problems

Rebecca thought she was going to be sick. She was rushing around the streets of Diagon Ally with members from the Auror Department and Healers as they scanned the streets for casualties. Something caught her eye but when she looked at it, she had to tear her gaze from it or she would be sick.

"I can't believe this just happened," One of the Aurors said "I mean, why attack here?"

"To install fear," She answered. Diagon Ally was in pieces. Buildings were burning, as well as people and those that were still alive where either stuck, in St. Mungos or crying for their lost loved ones. Just then Rebecca noticed a child kneeling on the floor. She ran over to make sure she was alright. It was only when she got closer that she realised the girl was holding the head of her mother, crying her eyes out, begging her mother to wake up. Rebecca quickly wrapped he arms around the girl and attempted to calm her down. The girl grabbed hold of her and cried into her shoulder.

"Sh…She…won't…wa….wake up," The girl sobbed. She caught the eye of one of her team members and he nodded, getting the message that Rebecca wanted to take the child to be checked over and obviously comfort her. Rebecca nodded thanks and gave the child a quick warning that she was going to be Apparating before leaving with a pop.

Rebecca was now back in her office and was sitting at her desk while she had one arm wrapped around the girl who was sleeping. Her name turned out to be Ronni. Ronni had refused to have a Healer check her over without the presence of Rebecca, so after the check over which only needed a couple of potions to help her sleep. It had also turned out that Ronni's only relative was her mother so she was now alone. So Rebecca had asked the Head of her Department if she could look after the child for a while to which they agreed to (as long as she didn't loose her). SO her she was, sitting at her desk holding onto the small child while she slept, thinking about what could've caused all the destruction she had seen.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Harry was leaning over the toilet waiting for the next load to come up. Dramorzc had been in contact with Rebecca's dragon and had found out about the attack on Diagon Ally and then told Harry about it, who in turn wanted to know more about what happened. So Dramorzc offered to project the "vision" of what Rebecca had seen into his mind. It was only after seeing what she had seen that Harry had rushed to the toilet to throw up. He didn't know if he wanted to have someone else's vision projected into his head again, but he was glad that Dramorzc was keeping a link open between them to make sure Harry was feeling ok (and to apologise for not telling him much about the projection link). Once he was sure that he wasn't going to through up again he made his way back into the common room and sat down on one of the sofas.

_Do they know who done this?_ Harry asked.

_No, but Maldarth and I do and Maldarth has told Rebecca_ Dramorzc replied.

_Who's Maldarth? _

_Rebecca's Dragon_ Came a reply that Harry wasn't expecting.

_She's a rider?_

_No, Maldarth is her guardian_ Dramorzc explained. Harry didn't really get why she would need a guardian but wasn't really in the mood for questioning the dragon. _Sorry Harry but I have to cut the link for now, there is something I must take care of. Take care of yourself _and with that Dramorzc left his mind. Harry sat there thinking about what he had just seen and realised that Dramorzc had said he knew the attacker but hadn't told him who it was. He had a feeling Voldemort was behind it but couldn't figure out how as there was no Dark Mark in the sky or really any traces of Death Eaters. He thought about leaving it for tonight but couldn't get to sleep so he decided to try and distract himself and set about running some spells in his head.

The next morning Harry was woken up by Ron shaking him awake.

"Bloody hell Ron," Harry muttered.

"Sorry mate but Hermione would be a bit annoyed at you sleeping down here without telling her," Came Rons supposed reason "Plus it's breakfast time," There was the real reason. After going up to his room and quickly getting changed the two made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast where they were shortly joined by Ginny and Neville. Ginny had decided to sit extremely close to Harry and it was making him feel uncomfortable. When Hermione had made it to the Hall she had to sit next to Ron and opposite to Harry. Ron noticed that Ginny was looking a bit different. He didn't think much more on it due to the fact that he could eat now. Harry was half way through his breakfast when he started to feel some thing brush against his leg. Considering he was concentrating on eating his breakfast he didn't think much of it and assumed that Hermione just wanted to feel close so he let it continue. Once Harry and Hermione where finished they left the group and left the Hall with their arms wrapped around each other.

"So what was with the leg rubbing?" Harry questioned as they left the entrance hall and took the first step outside.

"What leg rubbing?" Hermione asked confused.

"You where rubbing my leg under the table just a few minutes ago." Harry stated.

"No I wasn't,"

"You weren't?" Now Harry was confused, "Then who was rubbing my leg with their foot then?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me, I was busy reading my book while eating," stated Hermione. It then suddenly dawned on Harry who it was.

"Ah crap," He sighed.

"Care to explain?"

"Well who was sitting next to me?"

"Neville and….Ginny" Hermione said realising what this meant. "She likes you," Harry just nodded. This was not going to be easy as this meant that she thought Hermione wasn't a threat and that she could easily get Harry to like her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen -Training

Harry sat there on a rock at half five in the morning. He was sitting next to Dramorzc and was waiting for Rebecca to return from where ever she had gone. He tried to stifle a yawn but failed.

_Why the hell did I have to be here and five thirty in the morning? _He thought to himself. Dramorzc could sense his mood.

_Are you okay?_ He asked. The boy looked up to him and nodded.

"Yeah, just bloody tired." He replied.

_Well get used to it as this is going to be a common occurrence_ The dragon informed. Harry just looked at the dragon as if it was insane.

"You're kidding right?" Dramorzc shook his head. "Crap," Harry said as he put his head into his hands. Shortly after, Rebecca came back and it looked like she wasn't carrying anything and considering she had told Harry that she was going off to get something, he was feeling slightly confused. His confusion was short lived as she then pulled out a shrunken trunk out of her pocket.

She then enlarged the trunk back to it original size and opened it.

"Up you get and try this on," She said as she pulled out a huge piece of armour and chucked it at him. Harry thought she was insane chucking the armour at him but was surprised when he caught it with ease. Upon seeing the surprised look on his face Rebecca chuckled.

"It's enchanted to be lightweight." She explained. Harry just nodded his head in understanding and started to put the armour on over his torso. After putting it on he felt a bit stupid due to the fact that the armour was slightly too big for him.

"Hmmm that's odd. It normally adjusts to fit the owner." Rebecca mused. "Ah ha," She suddenly said after a short period of time and then looked at the inside if the collar on the back. "Here's the problem,"

"Yeah I can't exactly see," Harry snapped due to his tiredness.

"No need to get pissed," She grumbled, "The rune on here is worn, so the magic won't work," She then took the armour of Harry and looked at Dramorzc. The next things Harry saw was Dramorzcs claw starting to glow a bright orange-red and then watched him draw a symbol on the inside of the back plate. Once the symbol stopped glowing Rebecca handed him the armour. "Now try it," Harry grabbed the armour and put it on. As he finished with the last strap the armour glowed golden and shrunk and became the right size for him. He also felt a sudden sharp pain within his head and let out a gasp.

"What was that?" He asked after the pain subsided as quickly as it appeared.

_That armour has been passed down from Dragon Knight to Dragon Knight. Each part of the armour contains one or many souls of previous owners_ Dramorzc explained. Harry looked up at the dragon and gave him a confused look.

"You mean you've had more than one partner? And why are there souls inside the items?"

_No, each Dragon Knight has a different partner and once a bond is made another cannot be made regardless of the situation. And to answer your second question, it is so that your training will be easier, it'll make sense when in battle, trust me._ Harry just hoped that the souls didn't interfere with his everyday life.

"Right then," Rebecca then said getting Harry attention. "This is yours," She said as she chucked the sword he had seen at the house he'd stayed at over the summer. He wasn't sure whether it was due to the souls Dramorzc had mentioned or if it was just his normal Quidditch reflexes but he caught the sword by its hilt. She then nodded at his helmet instructing him to put it on. After Harry had put the helmet on he saw her pull out her sword from the scabbard on her back which he hadn't realised was even there. She then lunged at him, attacking him without holding back.

Three hours later and Harry was lying on the floor, drenched with sweat, with his armour scattered next to him. He was still panting, trying to get his breath back, not to mention he was aching all over. Rebecca was however sitting by a fire, cooking breakfast (Dramorzc had flown off to get his own) and was smiling at how well he had done during the three hours. It seemed that the armour and sword had bonded with him automatically. It had taken her some months before she could reach the full potential of her sword. Harry was feeling a little uncomfortable but it wasn't due to the achiness of his body, it felt like it was something to do with something inside him. Sitting up he turned to look at Rebecca.

"Is there anything I should know about these souls and how they're supposed to help me?" He asked.

"Well for one, you need to bond with your equipment," She replied.

"Bond?"

"Not like how you and Dramorzc have bonded. This one is different as the souls attach themselves to your magical core when you need them, that way you can utilise there skills." She explained. Harry nodded in understanding and gathered that that was what could be why he felt uncomfortable inside himself. "It will feel weird when they tap into your magical core at first but you'll eventually get used to it," Rebecca added with a comforting smile. She then handed him a plate of beans, bacon and egg, "Now eat, you'll need your energy,"

After finishing breakfast Rebecca started teaching Harry about the history of Dragon Knights just so he had a bit of background knowledge such as their customs, things they could and couldn't do etc. After two hours of that he was given a fifteen minute break. Harry was once again lying on the floor and was just staring at the sky. Just then Dramorzc landed next to Harry, shaking the ground as he did so. Harry looked up at the Dragon in slight annoyance. Rebecca then came and sat down next to him.

"You okay?" She asked, knowing that if he was anything like James he hated the theory side of everything. Harry sighed before answering.

"Did you ever meet Sirius Black?" Rebecca was a bit taken by the question, expecting that it was part of the training to be on his mind, not this.

"Yes, a few times. Some in Hogwarts, and if I remember rightly three times when I was working with your dad." She said as she picked at the grass. Dramorzc just observed the two, he could tell that Harry was attached to this Sirius Black some how, but wasn't sure how as he wanted Harry to trust him and waited for the boy to tell him.

"What did you think of him?" Harry asked as he crooked his head as he focused on a certain cloud.

"He was a good guy, funny," She answered "Charming," She added with a smile.

"Do you think he was capable of what he was put in Azkaban for?"

"Never." She said as she remembered watching the trial or lack of. She remembered watching the man screaming as six Aurors had to drag him away. She also remembered the tears she shed for him as she was held back by three Aurors. "I believe he was innocent," She added receiving a raised eyebrow from Harry.

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It was unfair that they didn't give him a trail, I mean he was a respected Auror." Harry was surprised at this. Sirius had never mentioned anything about being an Auror. He was just about to ask another question but Rebecca beat him, "Anyway I think it's time for you to learn how to fly." Harry looked at her confused first but then when he realised what she meant, a huge grin crawled onto his face.

Harry was having the best flight of his life. The wind was racing through his hair and was going against his body as if trying to push him of Dramorzc. He could feel the power behind every wing beat. He almost fell off of the dragon twice as he let go due to his excitement and the adrenaline rushing through his body. He looked down from where he was sitting and could only just about tell when he was going over fields, forests or lakes, they all just seemed to blur into each other. He had been told that for today and his next lesson the only flying he would be doing would be for him to get used to this type of flying. He would then move on to targets and then aerial combat. Suddenly Dramorzc went into a dive causing Harry to yell out in excitement. _This is so much better than flying a broom_ was all that went through his head. It wasn't long before the two landed in front of Rebecca.

"So how was it?" She asked.

"I bloody love it," Harry said with a huge smile


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen – Symbol? 

It burned, burned with a soothing sound. The sound of the people screaming and destruction. It was bliss. Although he hadn't actually caused the fire he had asked his partner to do it which made the fire better. Just then a burning, screaming figure came running out of the flames and just as it passed him, he was already sheathing his sword as the figure fell to the floor with its head a few feet from where the body had landed. He then kicked the body over and smiled when he saw the damage the fire had done.

"Gramnarc! Let's go!" He shouted and shortly after he mounted his dragon as it flew past him. He looked back at the scene and watched as the flames created a circle with eight points coming out of it with what looked like an eye in the middle.

Lord Voldemort was pleased. His new pawn was working exactly like he had planned and soon he would have the power to take over this impure country and eventually take over the world with his new army. But first he would have to get rid of that blasted boy and his bloody fool of a mentor. He sighed as he placed hand over his face, those two where causing him some difficulty but if was to be honest he was relishing at the challenge they were giving him. It allowed him to actually used his mind to his full potential rather than only a part of it on those blithering idiots that called themselves followers

Harry was sat in his favourite chair in the common room, thinking. Ron came down the stairs from the boys' dorm and noticed then that his friend hadn't moved from that spot since last night.

"Hey man, what's up?" He asked as he approached Harry. Harry didn't answer straight away.

"Just thinking," Came his reply.

"Anything I can help with?" Ron asked when Harry didn't continue. Harry looked up and Ron and motioned for Ron to take a seat

"There's something I need to tell you, but before I do, I want you to know that I can understand if you no longer want to be around me." He started and received a very confused look. When Ron didn't say anything he brought out his wand and muttered a spell which Ron didn't catch. He then proceeded to tell Ron of the prophecy. After he finished Ron sat there with his mouth open and a confused look on his

"Why the bloody hell would somebody want to make a prophecy like that?" He asked to which he got a shrug in response from Harry. "Well I guess I should stay, you being my mate and all," He added "Plus, then you get a strategically brilliant mind like mine," He said with a smile.

"That's the only thing you seem to use your mind for," Harry said jokingly. "Thanks Ron, it means a lot to me knowing that you'll be there," Ron looked at his best mate and smiled.

"No problem," He said as he patted Harry's leg, "Anyway I'm off to get some breakfast," He added as he stood up. Harry chuckled and got up to follow his mate to the Great Hall.

Over the next few days Harry training had intensified due to the number of attacks on the wizarding world increasing. He was now able to perform basic spells non-verbally including stunners and shield charms, he was getting better at duelling (he had almost beaten Rebecca twice) with both swords and wand. His stamina had increased dramatically due to the amount of sparring Rebecca made him go through. The weather also seemed to be helping him forcing him to concentrate when he couldn't see or hear very well due to heavy rain, fog and even snow. It was coming up to the end of November and Harry was standing on a rock scanning the area for where Rebecca may be waiting to pounce. At the moment it was raining, and heavily at that, so his vision wasn't the best. Seeing as the day had also been a Saturday, Harry been here since day break and it was almost sun down. He had noticed that over the time he'd started training here his reflexes had become faster than they were when he played Quidditch. His eyes were darting from one side to the other desperate for some trace of movement in the foliage around him, his ears straining to hear some movement over the sound of the rain. Just as he thought he saw movement he saw green sparks go up into the sky to his left which signalled that Rebecca was calling his training to and end… for now. There was however a certain phrase that was going through his head, on loop. One that was well known throughout his fourth by someone considered mad. It had turned out to be true but in a slightly different way due to the fact that it wasn't who they all thought. That's right, constant vigilance was playing over and over in his mind. He had noticed that considering how close the green sparks were, Rebecca still hadn't appeared. It was only when he turned around did he manage to just about dodge the blade as it came down towards him.

"Damn it!" He heard her mutter. Harry jumped backwards and landed in a guarded position, ready for her next attack. The two stood there for a while before both of them decided to end the training (Which was first blood drawn or being stunned), and lunge at each other and seeing as they had charms in place on the swords to stop them from seriously injuring or killing each other, they did it tip of the blade first. Harry felt the blade just pass the bottom of his right ear and it then dragging through some of his hair. It was once he landed and stood there exhausted that he heard Rebecca's blade fall the floor with a clang. Thinking that he had badly injured her he spun round only to see her standing there facing him with her sword by her foot. It was when he looked at her smiling face that he noticed the small dribble of blood seeping from a small cut just below her right cheek that he realised that a) she was fine and b) training was over. He then allowed himself to collapse to the floor with a huge sigh of content allowing the rain to wash away the exhaustion as it hit his skin.

Harry was sitting by the fire at the camp while Rebecca was serving up their food. He said his thanks when she handed him his plate.

"You did well today," She praised. Harry nodded his thanks and gave her a smile instead of speaking as he had more manners than Ron so knew not to speak with his mouth full. They finished the rest of the meal in silence, Harry eating a bit quicker than Rebecca seeing as he wasn't as used to this type of exercise and was still getting used to it. Once they had both finished Rebecca decided it was time for him to get back to the castle and portkeyed back to Hogwarts. After telling him to use Sunday to catch up on homework she left the castle. He was standing in the grounds just behind Hagrid's hut as that had been the designated area seeing as there wasn't many people who came near the place mostly due to not knowing what new 'harmless' creature Hagrid may have around. He pulled out his map, tapped it and then scanned it for Hermione. After seeing her name in the library, he tapped his map to clear it and made his way to the library.

Hermione meanwhile had been disturbed. After reading about the attack in a local town and seeing the shape that had been formed with the flames, she had made her way to the library to see if there was anything about it as it caught her curiosity. Most people had ignored the flame shape and where more concerned about the attack that had happened. Of course Hermione was concerned about the attack as well but there was something about that shape that didn't sit well with her. She been trying to find something on the shape since the morning and hadn't had much luck. She had been searching runes, symbols of famous and infamous wizards and witches and com across nothing. However due to her stubbornness she hadn't given up. It was almost half five in the afternoon and right now she was reading a book on a battle that wasn't well known but it contained a symbol that had appeared all over the world while in the use of certain cults. The symbol was very similar to the shape that had been in the paper that morning however the only difference was that the symbol was without the eye and had usually been drawn in blood. Upon seeing a connection, she grabbed a quill and some parchment and started to copy the bits she thought relevant as a connection. It had taken her two hours to complete, having to sift through the text and she had just finished checking the book out so she could copy some of the images without Madam Pince finding out. Upon exiting the library she heard someone call her name and looked in the direction and saw Harry, looking exhausted but with a smile on his face, heading towards her.

"Hey Harry," She greeted before giving him a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting but I'm getting better that's for sure," He replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist. They then started to make their way back to the common room. It was only when they were half way there that he noticed the book in her arm.

"What you got there?" He asked.

"Ah yeah, er first I think you should see today's paper before I explain what I've been up to today," Hermione answered causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

"Harry! Hermione!" The couple turned around and saw Ron running to catch up with them. "Where've you been all day mate?" He asked when he finally reached the two.

"Training," Was all that Harry said, to which Ron just nodded his head in understanding.

"And you?" He asked turning to Hermione and upon hearing her answer his lip twitched as if he had heard a fowl word but was trying to keep it from showing.

Harry couldn't believe what he had read, both in the newspaper and Hermione's notes on the symbol. He was even more shocked when he had asked Dramorzc what he thought about the symbol, the old dragon had told him that he was all too familiar with the symbol and knew who it belonged to. The worst part was that it was one of five symbols that each had some meaning behind each one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – The Start of Some Trouble**

They were all waiting for one person to arrive so they could start the meeting. Grimmauld Place would've been used but after the death of Sirius and Sirius being the Head of the House they weren't sure how secure it was to continue using it a HQ, so for now the Headmasters office would have to suffice. However Mad-Eye had yet to make himself present and the other members were going to start with or without him if he wasn't here in the next few minutes. Luckily though Dumbledore's fire roared green and Mad-Eye hobbled through.

"Sorry, had to sort out a small problem. Some rookie left their wand in their back pocket and it went off," He said and for once not noticing the few people removing their wands and relocating them. "Not nice, not nice," he muttered as he took a seat. Dumbledore nodded and looked at the table.

"Let's begin shall we," He said with a small smile. "Tonks?" Tonks nodded and then stood up.

"Recently the number of attacks on muggles has been growing, especially in other countries. However only a few of them we can actually put down to the Death Eaters. The others seem to be linked more and more to this new killer." She reported not knowing how to feel. She then took her seat.

"Snape?" Dumbledore asked hoping to hear something that they could use

"It would seem that the Dark Lord has a new member among his ranks, who I believe is essentially his top grunt, but with very similar ranking to Lucius." He reported.

"Is there anything you can tell us about this person?" Arthur asked. Snape glared at Arthur for a second but proceeded to answer the question.

"I do not know what he looks like myself, but everyone I have asked has given different descriptions so I'm afraid I cannot give a reliable description as of yet. However what I do know is that he has his own 'badge' as it were," He explained. He then handed Dumbledore a piece of parchment. Dumbledore looked back at the professor to conform what was on it and he received a nod.

"People, providing you haven't read yesterday's paper, I get the feeling you will all recognise this image." He said as he placed the parchment on the table so that everyone could see it. Rebecca recognised it straight away. _Shit!_ She thought. She was going to have to report this back to the dragons and Harry. Yes she knew that Dumbledore wouldn't tell Harry this and seeing as the old man didn't know that it was connected to the almost unknown Dragon Knights he wouldn't think he would need to. Also seeing as she was foremost apart of the Dragon Knights Legion she couldn't tell the people in this room about it due to being sworn to secrecy about it. Plus the only other person who Harry would've gotten information if he wanted it was here, seeing as Remus was undercover with the werewolves trying to stop them joining Voldemorts ranks and to see how many were joining them.

Meanwhile somewhere in an abandoned building there were many people in a room, some were standing and the other were kneeling on the floor whimpering, crying and pleading. There were roughly thirty people in this room and each person had a Death Eater standing behind them holding blades to their throats. Voldemort stood from a balcony and scanned the room. He had gathered as much people as he could from various towns so as not to arouse too much suspicion as he knew it would attract some interest. The hostages had nothing in common with each other. There were men and women, the old and children, wizards and muggles. They had just been grabbed randomly and brought here to this place and handcuffed with, to the muggles strange glowing handcuffs, anti-apparation handcuff. He had also had placed many wards on the building so no one could interrupt him with what he was about to do. He then signalled for four of his men standing at the wall opposite him to start with the preparations. About two hours later, where the four men had been standing there was now an altar. Upon it was a brass symbol, it was an X with the tops flattened off and the bottom connected and a line through the middle of it. Also around the altar were skulls from various creatures. However the most important part was the empty vial shaped like a skull, sitting in front of the symbol. Voldemort however was still waiting for the right time to start. He looked at the clock on the wall. At the moment he was sitting in the room opposite the room full of people and the altar. He was waiting, something he had acquired a knack for but was wishing it would hurry up. At quarter to eight he got up and started to prepare himself.

He was now counting down the seconds until it would be eight o'clock. He was standing at the altar, dressed in a dark crimson robe which was lined with gold trims. Every Death Eater standing in the room waiting for him to nod his head which would be the signal to do their jobs. As soon as it struck eight Voldemort nodded and then thirty two people had their throats slit and their blood collected in a small vial by the Death Eaters. It was once the vials had been filled that the Death Eaters came up to the altar and deposited the blood in the skull vial which although was small never seemed to fill up. All the while Voldemort had been speaking words which none of the people around him could understand and caused his mouth the bleed. When he finished all the Death Eaters suddenly went berserk and started to kill each other, they however left Voldemort alone. It was only when there was one Death Eater alive that Voldemort turned around, stunned him and then slit his throat with a concealed blade he had up his robe. Suddenly the room started to shake. He turned around to face the altar and noticed the skull vial was floating. There was blood coming out of it and it snaked around the vial as if it was a dance.

"You have spilled blood in my name." Said a deep voice. "What is it you require of me?" Voldemort smiled. It had worked.

Meanwhile somewhere in the mountains Dramorzc looked up at the sky as he felt a change in the world. He could feel a rift in it, opening up. _This is not good_ he thought. He knew the signs. He had never experienced them in his life time but knew what this meant. One of the portals had just been opened. Little did he know that another dragon sensed the same thing but instead of thinking of a way to stop it, it told its master and both were then eager to see the damage it would cause.

Harry got up from the table and started to make his way to class. He walked alone as Hermione had to quickly go to the toilets and said she would meet him there. He was half way to class when two people moved in front of him and blocked his way. Upon seeing their faces he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want now ferret?" Harry asked.

"Well well Potter. I'm surprised your still here to be honest." Malfoy said in his usual mocking tone.

"And why's that?" Harry asked as he turned to face the boy, and at this point allowed Dramorzc to enter his mind.

"Well you see there's a new power rising," He replied with a look that suggested he knew something.

"Really? More House Elves rebelling against you?" Harry mocked. Malfoys smile flickered.

"Course not moron. My Farther shall be free soon and you'll soon learn that you should've joined me when you had the chance." Harry just shook his head.

"Why the hell would I want to be with some fucktard who wants to rule the world?" He asked receiving some knuckles cracking behind him.

_Harry is there a reason why you're provoking him?_ Dramorzc asked.

_May as well see how my trainings paid off_ Came Harrys casual reply.

_Please don't use this to your own uses_ The dragon warned.

_I'm not, I shall put it to use if they attack me though_ Harry reasoned. Malfoy then pulled up his left sleeve.

"You better watch your back Potter. You never know who's behind you," Malfoy threatened

"Of course he does, it's me," Came the voice of Hermione, who was standing behind Malfoy with her wand pointing at the back of his head. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other first and then to Malfoy waiting for their orders. Malfoy rolled his eyes in annoyance at how he had once again been bested by Hermione. He then gave the signal for the other two to follow him and the three of them left the couple. As soon as they were out of sight the two embraced each other but not before Harry put up a shield just in case the ferret tried to do anything.

"He's been marked," He whispered into her ear. She nodded her head in understanding. She knew she would have to be even more careful now that Draco Malfoy was one of them.

"Let's get to class," She said as she broke the hug and grabbed his hand, "or we'll be late," She added. Harry just smiled at her as she lead him to the dungeons for their potions class.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen – Dragoon Palace**

He stood there watching the blood drip off the end of his sword. The man wobbled where he stood holding his throat as blood seeped through his fingers, just before falling to the floor dead. He turned around and looked at his dragon.

"What do you think?" He asked as he sheathed his blade. He then turned and looked at the symbol above the statue. "Yeah, it's gotta be," he said as he smirked. He then turned and faced a terrified boy. "You! Contact your master now!" He ordered. The boy nodded and then fumbled to lift his sleeve up on his left arm. Then pressing his wand to the Dark Mark on his arm he watched it move. Shortly after there was a crack as Voldemort stormed into what was left of the shrine. He then smiled as he looked upon the symbol above the statue. The statue was of a man. However unlike normal statues where they were carved to show a figure in as much beauty as possible, this one was done with excruciating detail of pus, internal organs hanging out with flies crawling all over and out of infected cuts. Voldemort however couldn't care less about the statue, all he wanted was power and this symbol was the second one he needed to gain it. He was lost in the beauty (to him) of the symbol. It was of three circles next to each other in a pyramid with points on each one and they all had a skull in the middle of them.

"He's hungry, can he feed?" the warrior asked. Voldemort wasn't really paying any attention and nodded with a small dismissive wave of his hand. The warrior then turned around and nodded at his dragon. The boy who was still stunned at the fight he had witnessed didn't notice the shadow that loomed over him, and when he did it was too late, as a set of jaws ended his life.

Once again Dramorzc felt another seal break, he had to call her. Suddenly his eyes started to glow a dark red as he used his Dragonic magic to contact a fellow member of the Dragoon Order. Suddenly one of Rebeccas tattoo started to burn, not in the same way as the Dark Mark but in a way that the owner would notice it and still be able to act normally if they were around people who were unaware of their affiliations.

While all this had been happening Harry had been spending some time in the Gryffindor Common Room with Hermione. They were sharing a sofa, with Harry sitting upright, working on some homework, while Hermione was lying sideways and leaning into Harry as she read a book. They were passing the time while they waited for their next lesson due to there being a free period. Plus they were readying themselves to face Severus Snape seeing as their next lesson was Potions. When it was time for them to leave they packed their stuff and made their way to the dungeons hand in hand. They had realised how slightly better the lessons were when they had found out that Malfoy had failed the class and had proved that regardless of him being the favourite student of this certain Professor and having the 'connections', he still wasn't as good as his gob led others to believe. It wasn't long before Snape opened the door and let them make their way to their seats in silence. With a flick of his wand, writing appeared on the board. "Read and make," Was all he said before sitting down at his desk and making a start on some papers he had to grade. After reading the first part, Harry was glad for two things. One was that Snape had allowed them to work in pairs and the second thing was that he was allowed to be with Hermione on this project. The potion they were working on was the Blood Replenishing potion. It was fifteen minutes into the lesson and just after about the sixth sneer of disgust at the progress Hermione and Harry had made with their potion when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Snape commanded with a slight growl. The door opened with a creak and a young boy stepped through. The whole class saw the boy gulp with fear as the Potions Master glared at him. "Speak!" He demanded.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in his office now," The boy said with amazing speed.

"Potter! Granger! You may clear up your stuff and store your potion and make your way to the Headmasters office now," He said with a tone suggested he was glad to get rid of them. The couple quickly cleared their stuff and stored their potion so they could return to it (providing Snape let them) and left the classroom. They arrived at the Headmasters office without any incidents. Upon entering the class they found Dumbledore, Remus and Rebecca in there and it appeared they were waiting for them.

"Ah Mr Potter, Miss Granger, please take a seat." Dumbledore greeted as he motioned to the two chairs that were empty. They both took a seat and waited to see why they had been called away.

Harry was also wondering how Dumbledore was going to act right now. He still respected the old wizard but after finding out he had withheld information about him and Voldemort he had started to treat the Headmaster with a bit more suspicion rather than just accept everything he was told. After having time to cool down and think about he understood why the Headmaster had withheld it but he still felt he should've been told from the start or at least gradually, instead of wondering for five years why someone was intent on killing him.

"Now that you have both arrived I believe it is time for Rebecca to tell you something Harry." The Headmaster said.

"Harry. Hermione. Remus. Please touch this," Rebecca said as she held out a dark purple stone. Once the three of them had touched it they vanished. Dumbledore looked alarmed, as he scanned for clues as to what had just happened.

"Don't worry Albus. They will be back shortly, in here and unharmed. I'm afraid you're just not allowed to hear what is to be said." She said before turning and leaving the office. Once she left the grounds she apparated.

Harry was looking round quickly, observing his surroundings with his wand out in case of any signs of danger. He however couldn't sense anything out of place apart from the fact that this place seemed very similar. He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by a voice.

"Welcome you three to the Dragoon Palace." Rebecca greeted.

"Dragoon Palace?" Hermione asked with an expression that Remus shared.

"I thought I recognised the place," Harry said causing the other two to snap their heads in his direction. "What? I read it in a book," He explained. Rebecca smiled, knowing that this would be one that Hermione would want to read but couldn't seeing as she wasn't a member of the Dragoon Order.

"Where is this Palace?" Remus asked as he turned to face Rebecca.

"The only ones who know its true location are the dragons of the Dragoon Order, for through their bond with their rider they can allow the rider to apparate to this place. The only entrances to this place are only accessible for dragons depending on the breed of dragon. All I know about this place is that it's inside a mountain. Where I have no idea." She explained "Anyway onto more pressing matters, please follow me," She said as she turned around and started to lead them down a corridor. Harry was trying to take in as much detail as he could (Hermione also doing the same) and every now and then there would be a statue of one of the many riders that had been a member of the order and they were accompanied by a bust of their dragon partner. It wasn't long before they entered a room where they couldn't tell how high the ceiling was. However sitting in the middle of the room was three dragons. There was Dramorzc, a small blue dragon and an ancient one that looked like it had seen many battles.

_Greetings young Dragoon, Paladin Vandelle, Miss and Mister and welcome to the Grand Hall of the Dragoon Palace_ Came what a seemed like a booming voice even though it could only be heard in the minds of those present. Harry stooped to one knee with his right fist clenched over his heart like Rebecca had taught him. Rebecca was also doing the same leaving Remus and Hermione wondering what they should be doing.

_Do not worry young Miss and Mister, they are doing only what is customary of those in the Dragoon Order _They heard a soft female voice say. Harry and Rebecca could tell who was now speaking seeing as they had spoken with Dramorzc before and Rebecca knew the two dragons anyway but Hermione and Remus were still confused as to who was talking.

_Now Paladin Vandelle who have you brought to this meeting? _Asked the booming voice.

"I have brought with me Dragon Knight Harry Potter, Riding Partner of Dramorzc. His girlfriend, Hermione Granger and his last remaining family member, Remus Lupin." Rebecca explained.

_Greetings_ _my name Gral'Tharel the Ancient _ Came the booming voice as the largest dragon bowed its head. _To my right I have Dramorzc who is Dragoon Potters partner_ Dramorzc bowed his head due to their customs (Hermione was now stunned as the size of the dragon Harry was working with and glad that it wasn't Gral'Tharel who was even bigger. Remus however was just shocked that he was talking with dragons) _And the one on my left is Salpherion_ _The_ blue dragon bowed her head while still keeping her eyes on Hermione. Hermione was just about to open her mouth to ask a question but Harry but in.

"Not now Hermione, we need to listen to what they've to say," He instructed her. He knew she didn't like waiting for answers but when things came down to Voldemort and Harry had a hunch that this was what the meeting was about then this would have to come first.

"I promise I'll try to answer any questions not related to this meeting after it," Rebecca added. She reckoned she knew what Hermione's first question was. Hermione looked at Harry first and then Rebecca and nodded.

_Now let the Dragoon Order meeting begin _ Commanded Gral'Tharel and with that more dragons appeared through alcoves in the wall going up as far as they could see.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen – Daemons or Demons**

To say Harry, Hermione and Remus were stunned was bit of an understatement. The three of them combined had never seen so many dragons in one place let alone them being different species. Hermione also had to say she had never read anything about this.

_What do you know of our history young Dragoon? _Gral'Tharel asked.

"Not much to be honest Master. I only know that the Order was created to help keep the peace and that there was one member who betrayed the Order," Harry replied. Gral'Tharel nodded slowly.

_Tell me what do you know about Daemons_ The Elder questioned.

"Demons? You mean to tell me they exist?" Hermione asked. Gral'Tharel looked towards her.

_They do indeed_ He replied _It was also the charge of the Dragoons to help rid the world of Daemons but obviously we cannot get them all, hence the occasional mass murders, conspiracies, plague outbreaks. They are Daemons which have managed to elude us._

"What do they look like?" Harry asked as he wondered if he had met any Demons during his life without knowing.

_First of all there is no telling in this realm._ Harry arched one of his eyebrows at this. _Daemons live in a different realm from us. One where there is only Chaos. That is where they take on their true forms and when they arrive in this realm through a tear, they are forced to possess a person. However depending on how strong the Daemon is, it is possible for them for not need a host but we have very few records of that ever happening._

Remus was now getting confused. Here he was in a secret orders place, in one of their meetings and yet he still had no idea as to why he was here. He could understand Hermione due to the fact that Harry would most likely tell her the stuff anyway and plus she was pretty smart so would be able to help Harry and the Order with figuring things out. But himself? All he was, was an aging man who was inflicted with a dark curse.

_What's wrong Remus? _Asked Salpherion. Remus was caught by surprise by this question as he didn't really expect that they would pay much attention to him.

"Er...it's just that I'm wondering why I'm here. I mean I am kind of frowned upon in my society and I don't exactly see how I can help." He answered.

_You are here because we feel that you may be of some use to the order_ Gral'Tharel explained _At the end of the meeting there is something I would like to ask of you but know that you are free to answer how you like_. Remus nodded and started to focus on was about to be told.

_We believe that the wizard know to you by Lord Voldemort is after four seals_ Salpherion informed the four.

_These four seals are barriers which block the paths for four Daemon Princes. _Dramorzc added.

"Is there anything specific about these four Princes?" Hermione asked.

_They each support one of the four major 'factions' from their realm. Khorne, the blood spillers. Nurgle, the plague bearers. Slaanesh, the bliss seekers and Tzeentch, the liars. _Gral'Tharel explained as he looked at one of the four in front of him as he recited the four major factions.

"I'm sorry but bliss seekers? How the hell is that bad?" Harry asked. Gral'Tharel turned on him and Harry back stepped a bit at seeing the anger building up in its eyes.

_They seek their pleasure in torture, finding the most foul ways to kill people while making themselves cry out in ecstasy as they do it. Do not underestimate them. Any of them for that matter._ He growled.

"My apologise Ancient One." Harry said as he bowed, like he had been taught by Rebecca. Rebecca was glad at how well Harry was handling. Hermione was also doing well in her opinion seeing as it wasn't very often in the wizarding world that someone was told something that practically no one knew about. Even some muggles were more aware of the presence of Demons, and often tried to contact them, though it never ended well due to their bodies not being strong enough to handle the possession or to keep the rift open long enough for a Demon to come through.

"So Voldemort's after these seals, why?" Remus asked

_To gain the control of these Princes'. When they are released, due to the power of the seal, they offer whoever frees them their services for no one can hold any power over them for they keep their true names to themselves. And we believe that Voldemort wants the power they can offer him when he frees them _Gral'Tharel explained.

_Two seals have already been broken, but we have no way of knowing which ones have been freed. We will inform you as soon as we have any information _Dramorzc said.

_Dragoon Potter. As a member of the Dragoon Order we task you with the quest to vanquish these Daemons! _Gral'Tharel commanded.

"Yes Ancient One. I Dragon Knight Potter take on the quest to vanquish the demons that Voldemort brings into this realm." Harry said as he took a small dagger with the head of a dragon the hilt and cut his palm and the squeezing his hand and allowing the blood to drip to the floor. The room flashed red. Hermione looked at Harry, worry written all over her face. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's just used to prove his loyalty to the Order. It's similar to Magical Oath but the person doesn't die if they break it. They are instead forever branded as a traitor. Even the Ministry will recognise the mark. And he can only get be casted it if he abandons the quest. Seeing as there was no time limit it doesn't matter how long he takes to complete this task but obviously the sooner the better," Rebecca said reassuring Hermione.

Harry knew that he was taking on more than he needed to deal with right now but if this helped bring down Voldemort then so be it. He turned around and saw Hermione look at him only to have her attention drawn by Rebecca. He turned back to look at the Dragons. It seemed they were waiting for Rebecca to finish talking with Hermione

_Paladin Vandelle, you are to give Harry the book as soon as possible after leaving here _Gral'Tharel ordered to which he received a nod from Rebecca. _ Now if you wouldn't mind we would like a word with Remus_ He said dismissing the three, to which Harry and Rebecca bowed and then along with Hermione they left leaving Remus suddenly feeling very nervous.

Remus came out of the room ten minutes later and as soon as the doors closed he held up his hand.

"I'm afraid I need to think about his myself before I ask you three what I should do," He said as he lowered his hand. "I consider all of you here my 'pack' as it were, yes including you Rebecca. We may not have spent a lot of time with each other during the times we've met but I think we're progressing and I can't really explain it but I consider you part of my family. So yes I will be asking for your opinions on it but I seriously need to think about it first on my own," Rebecca didn't know what to say. Yes she had a crush on him during the brief times during school, but to be considered part of his family, she felt honoured. Most of her life she felt she had been shunned most likely die to her obsession with fire, even when at the Order of The Phoenix HQ but here and now she was being accepted.

"Very well Remus. We'll wait until you're ready." Harry said with a smile before turning to face Rebecca "Where's this book that Gral'Tharel mentioned?" he asked.

"Right follow me. It's in my room." She answered as she motioned for the group to follow her.

"You have a room here?" Hermione asked as they traversed the empty corridors.

"Yup, Harry also has one here as well," Rebecca answered.

"I do?"

"Yeah, it's opposite mine seeing as I'm the one who's been assigned to you."

"Wait. Assigned to me?" Harry asked. He didn't like the idea of what assigned meant to him. To him it meant being watched by people he knew yet wasn't allowed to know they were there. Rebecca stopped and faced him.

"Yes. It's my duty to teach you the way of the Dragoon Order just like it has been throughout my family's history. Once I have taught you all I know, with the help of the souls in your armour and weapons, you will then stand before the Dragon Council where you shall be tested to see whether or not you can go on to the next stage per say." She explained.

"Next stage?"

"It means that I can try and find a new student. I only teach and protect those who are to perform the duty of a Dragon Knight."

"What happens if you ask people to become one and they refuse?" Hermione asked as they started to walk again.

"I'm afraid that I'm not able to tell as I do not understand it myself but I believe that it is Dragonic magic work which stops people from telling others about the Order." Remus and Hermione looked surprised at this while for some reason Harry didn't

"I guess that makes sense," he said. The three looked at him. "I mean I've never been asked by Rebecca to not repeat anything about the Dragon Knights to anyone but I've never had any to compel me to do. Take Remus for example. Although you knew why Rebecca was at the Order , I didn't know you knew and never told you anything about unless you brought it up. Normally I would've gone straight to you about it," He reasoned.

"Here we are," Rebecca suddenly said as the group came to a halt. "Give me a couple of secs," She said as she opened a wooden door with a dragon's head engraved into it with her name underneath. Harry then looked at the opposite wall and saw a similar door except that the dragons head was armoured and instead of Rebeccas name it had his. He opened the door and was a bit appalled by what he saw in there.

"That would be the downside of living here," Came Rebeccas voice as she came up behind him holding the book. "You need to by your own stuff for your room, seeing as dragons have no need for money," She said as she looked into the empty room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen – Let It Begin**

Ginny was sat in the Great Hall during one of her breaks. She was using it to help catch up with some of her homework seeing as she had started her O. this year. However as soon as Harry came in to do the same, her mind kept drifting to him. She couldn't figure out a way to get him to notice her. And it didn't help with the fact that her best friend had taken him whilst knowing that she liked him. She desperately wanted to be with him but didn't want to resort to using potions or anything that would go against his will. She sighed as she heard the bell signalling for lessons to begin in five minutes and started to pack. She then smiled as she realised what the date was.

Harry was now in Defence Against the Dark Arts and was watching as Professor Histra was telling them about Dementors. It was slightly annoying about how he had to go over what he already knew about the creatures but it knew it wouldn't hurt to refresh his mind on the subject. He also knew it would annoy Hermione if he started to doodle in his book again. He smiled as he remembered the little lecture he had got from her after asking her to look over one of his pieces of homework and had noticed the notes he was using had little doodles drawn over them.

"Now I would like a volunteer to come up and give it a go." Professor Histra asked. She scanned the classroom and noticed everyone seemed to be looking in one direction….Harrys. Harry looked around and noticed everyone but Hermione was looking at him. He sighed at realising what they just volunteered for even though he hated being in the spot light. He got up and made his way towards the front of the classroom towards a smiling Professor.

"Would you like me to go over anything before you try?" She asked.

"No thanks, I think I can manage," He politely replied before turning to face the side of the room and pulling his wand out. "Expecto Patronum!" He cast and the stag emerged from his wand.

"Oh well done Mr Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor." She cried out as she watched the stag walk around the room. At her signal Harry cancelled the spell and went and took his seat. He then pulled out a spare piece of parchment and wrote something down on it before shoving it into his pocket. Hermione looked at him with a questioning look. He then wrote something on the corner of his page and moved it so she could read it easier. 'Later' it read. She frowned at it but didn't press anything. Little did she know that Harry wasn't paying any more attention to the lesson and he was lucky that Professor Histra didn't ask him any questions otherwise it would've been clear that he wasn't paying any attention.

Harry was quite shocked when on the way to their next class, Hermione grabbed hold of him and pulled him into the nearest broom cupboard. She then cast a Silencing charm on the door and then faced him.

"So what's gotten into you?" She asked, not noticing how red Harry was going. It took Harry a couple of seconds to realise she had spoken.

"Sorry what?" He asked. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance

"How come you lost concentration in DADA?"

"Oh, well you know when I cast my patronus?" He received a nod, "Well did you notice anything about it?" Hermione went quiet as she thought back to it. After a few minutes she shook her head. Harry was surprised at this and cast his patronus once again. "Now, take a close look at it," He demanded. She walked up to the Stag and studied it closely and after about five minutes she inhaled sharply. She then drew her wand and called upon her patronus and compared them.

"Its eyes are a different colour. A very pale red." She stated. Harry nodded. "What do you think has caused it?" She asked to which Harry just shrugged. Hermione stood there biting her bottom lip as her mind went to work. A couple of seconds later her face was lifted up and his lips came into contact with hers. When they broke apart they looked at each other. "What was that for?" She questioned. Harry just smiled.

"I think you look extremely sexy when you think." He answered to which Hermione started to blush.

"I'll see if I can find anything about it," She said as she grabbed his hand and then dragged him to their next lesson.

Rebecca made her way out of Madam Bones' office with a headache. Some days she really hated being a Paladin. It just didn't seem to mix well with the jobs she had. Especially when she could she links that others couldn't due to them not knowing about what was causing the links. One of the cases she had been assigned was to check out a temple of some kind and upon entering the scene she could tell that it was going to be one of those jobs where she would have to 'forget' everything the Dragoon Order had taught her. The reason she had just left the office with the rest of the team was because they or at least the rest of the team couldn't figure out why the people in there had been killed and weren't making any progress with the case. Of course Rebecca knew straight away that Voldemort had targeted this temple upon seeing the statue. However she did at least have some good news for Harry and that was that she could now tell him which one of the two Princes that they knew of had been released.

Dumbledore was sat in his office watching some of the devices on his desk as they spun, ticked and gave out small clouds of different coloured smoke. Thankfully after the incident with Harry last term he was able to fix most of the stuff that had broken during his bout of anger. He was supposed to be doing some paper work but his mind kept wondering to Harry. He wanted to know, no _needed_ to know what was happening with the boy and help him prepare for his battle between Voldemort. He had hoped to make up for what he didn't do the previous years, because seeing the boy rage at him opened his eyes to what he should've done. Yes he may have been too young at eleven to understand the prophecy completely but they could've started taking steps to give him a chance. Harry could've also had a childhood while still training but he wanted to see the boy happy. He knew that leaving him at the Dursley's was not beneficial for him but it was the only way he could think of keeping Harry safe while as a child and while he made sure that Voldemort truly had gone. He sat there staring at his desk, thinking of all the choices he made concerning the boy, now thinking that maybe they weren't for the best. Fawkes then gave a low squawk. "Your right my friend. How very right you are," Dumbledore muttered as he stroked the phoenix.

Jack was sitting behind the bar cleaning some of the glasses ready for when he opened the pub. He put down his cloth as he went to grab and packet of crisps. He was just in the kitchen when he heard the door open.

"We're closed!" He shouted.

"It's only me Jack" Came a reply. Jack leaned out the doorway and saw Ryan.

"Oh hey Ryan. How are you?" He asked as he made his way back to his seat.

"Not too bad." Ryan replied. "Guess what I found." Jack closed his eyes.

"Not again," He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look," Ryan said as he put a long tube on the bar and then pulled out a sword. Jacks jaw dropped. The blade was beautiful. It was a similar to a katana but was jagged along the blade. The blade itself was a non-reflective black and inscribed in symbols Jack had never seen before. The hilt was a dark crimson and in sculpted in a demonic way. In the centre of the hilt was a large oval orb that was bright yellow and had a black slit in it making it look like an eye, there was a smaller version of it in the pummel.

"It's beautiful," Jack whispered as he stroked the hilt.

"I know isn't it," Ryan said with a large grin. "How much do ya reckon I could get fur it?" he asked as Jack picked the blade up and looked at it. Just then Jack swore he saw the eye move but it was still in the same place.

"Nothing, foolish mortal," Jack replied in a deep voice.

"What the fuck Jack?" Ryan asked obviously not amused.

"I said nothing," Jack said as he brought the blade down swiftly causing Ryans head and arm to detach from his body. "And that it because it is mine," Jack replied as his eyes glowed orange.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen – Why?**

Once again it was wet. The rain was blurring his vision even with a water replant charm cast on himself. And boy was he tired. His training had gotten even more intense than it usually had been. For instance he would have had lunch and breakfast at the usual times but not this weekend. He couldn't tell what the time was but his body was telling him it was time for food. However Rebecca hadn't signalled for a break. He knew he must be close to his target for he could see the fresh signs of it having paced this way. Harry was surprised at how easily it could move around in this forest. Suddenly he spun around and ended up having his wand pointing at Rebecca's throat.

"We're done for now," She said as she raised her hands to show she was unarmed.

"I'm not done yet," Harry replied before quickly turning and running off. Rebecca sighed which was then followed by a smile. _Dramorzc better be careful_ she thought to herself with a chuckle.

Five hours later Harry was sat on one of the stones they used for seats and was eating quickly. Rebecca watched him as he ate as he disregarded the cuts he had all over his face. He had refused to have them healed straight away due to the hunger and plus they were only minor cuts but the amount of them would cause some irritation as he moved his mouth. She had laughed at how he got them which was after Harry had jumped into a thorn bush head first as he dodged Dramorzc's attack. Harry suddenly stopped eating which caused her to frown slightly.

"How did the Dragon Council talk to Hermione and Remus?" He asked, "I can understand me seeing as I now have Dragons blood in me, which allows me to converse with dragon telepathically but Remus and Hermione don't." Rebecca frowned at the question. During her time as Paladin she had only ever met people who were in the Dragon Order when at the Order HQ so this was new to her.

"I'm not sure about that," She replied as she shook her head, "I'll find out for you next time I go there," Harry nodded at this as he had continued to eat his food while waiting for her response. Once Harry finished his food, he lay backwards and spread his arms out and sighed with content. Rebecca watched him as he relaxed and regained his strength. She decided she would let him rest for another fifteen minutes before telling him. Once the fifteen minutes were up she got his attention.

"Now I told you I was going to tell when we had some information and we have some." Rebecca started. She noticed Harry focus himself, reading himself for any information she had for him. "We have found out that two shrines have been raided and by the looks of it from the same person. Those two shrines were Khornes and Nurgles. However we haven't noticed any patterns popping up but there is something that has caught our attention. So I'll let you know if it is anything." She explained. Harry sat there looking at her. The silence between them was starting to unnerve Rebecca because she was struggling to read Harrys expressions. After what seemed like ages when in fact it was a couple of minutes Harry put his plate down and stood up.

"Better get on with the training then," He said, determination in his eyes. Rebecca just nodded as she picked up his plate.

"But you'll need your strength so finish," She said as she handed the plate to him.

That evening Harry was sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Thankfully the House Elves still served food until half an hour before curfew. He sat there looking extremely odd due to his clean clothes while his face and hands were still covered in dirt, blood and cuts. He had only just recently arrived back at Hogwarts and decided to get a decent meal before having a shower and then finding Hermione. He was so tired he didn't notice anybody enter the Hall until they sat down next to him.

"Hey Harry," Harry looked up from his meal and saw Ginny next to him.

"Hey," He greeted before taking another forkful of his meal. They sat there in silence for a while until Ginny broke it.

"Erm would you be interested in staying at mine for Christmas?" She asked. Harry paused, fork half way to his open mouth. Harry brought his fork down to rest on the edge of his plate.

"Sorry, I already have plans for Christmas." He replied.

"What?" Ginny asked quickly.

"I'm sorry but I've already gone and made plans this Christmas," He repeated himself.

"Wait, are you spending it with her?" She asked managing to keep control of her temper for now.

"And what if I said I was?" Harry asked, obviously annoyed at her question.

"Well it just wouldn't be Christmas without you at the Burrow." She said slightly louder than she meant.

"Of course it would. I just wouldn't be around," Harry stated. That was it Ginny had had enough.

"I want you,"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not changing my plans," Harry said not noticing her change her position.

"Not what I meant Harry," She said as she turned his face towards her and then bringing her lips to his. Although it only lasted a couple of seconds it felt like minutes to Harry, and once he registered what was happening, he pulled away. He looked at her speechless before getting up from the table and running.

He needed to find her but couldn't figure out where she was. He had automatically checked the library first and couldn't find her there. He had then ran all the way to the Gryffindor Common room and still she was not there, and he'd made sure to ask one of the girls to check her room for him. He was even more worried as he couldn't find Ron, not that he wanted to see him at the moment seeing as his sister had just kissed him. He had even started asking random students if they'd seen her seeing as nearly everyone in the school knew about her due to her thirst for knowledge and that she was one of the Golden Trio.

_Harry, are you okay? _Dramorzc asked as he was starting to feel his emotions.

_Sort of. I have to find Hermione first before I fill you in_ Harry replied. He could tell the dragon wasn't happy with the lack of an answer but was willing to wait for an explanation later.

_Very well. Just remember I am your partner and am here for you _He said before leaving Harry to find Hermione. Harry nodded at Dramorzcs statement as he ran into the Gate House. He stopped as he looked towards the doors and it took him a couple of seconds to realise he hadn't checked there. After stepping through the large doors he made his way to the Black Lake towards his group's favourite spot. It was as he approached the spot he noticed somebody was sitting underneath the tree, and then realised who it was causing him to run towards the tree. Upon arriving at the tree he sat down next to the person.

"Hey," He said softly. Hermione looked up at him.

"Why?" She asked. Harry frowned. He wasn't expecting that. "Why'd you kiss her?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty – Solving Issues**

"Why?" She asked. Harry frowned. He wasn't expecting that. "Why'd you kiss her?" She didn't give time to answer before she buried her face into her arms. Harry looked up at the sky before proceeding. He moved around so he was in front of her which caused her to lift her head to see what he was doing. Seeing the opportunity he stuck his hand and her chin and guided her head so that their eyes met.

"Before I explain what happened, there are two things that I want to say. One, that I am willing to do a Wizards Oath that everything I say is the truth. And two, is that you have hurt me a lot by not trusting me." Her eyes widened at the last part. "Now before I say anything do you want me to do the Oath?" He asked. She shook her head gently at this. "Very well. Now as to what happened, well as you most likely gathered I arrived back here later than normal. I got changed and headed to the Great Hall to get a decent meal. Ginny came in after a while and started to question me about my plans for Christmas. I told her that I had plans already and wouldn't be going to the Burrow this year. She got angry because of you and then tried to prove she would be a 'better' person than you by kissing me catching me by surprise." He explained. He watched her eyes to try and get an idea of what she was thinking. The next thing he knew he was knocked onto his back with arms around him and her head on his chest. "I'm sorry Harry, I've just always felt like you would've chosen her over me….still do to be honest. Just seeing you in that situation was like seeing one of my worst fears," Came a muffled apology. Harry wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"I will always choose you over her. Yes she may be pretty," This caused Hermione to look up at him with a hurt expression, "But you are beautiful, intelligent, loyal and although I don't thank you enough for it and I should've done the same towards the end of last term, you look out for me," He kissed her forehead after finishing before smiling at her. Hermione burst into tears again except this time they were of happiness. She had realised that she should've known that Harry wasn't the type of person to mess with ones feelings intentionally or treat people like they were nothing, it just wasn't him. She also vowed that she would make up for her lapse in trust to him as much as possible. The two laid there in silence embracing each other for about an hour after Hermione moved into a more comfortable position. It was only then that Hermione broke the silence.

"I don't mean to be horrible but you _really_ need a shower,"

He sat there in the corner watching the customers come and go. It was becoming a habit, watching the people as they drank, ate and talked, even occasionally fought. He took a sip from his glass of Firewhisky as he watched a customer enter the pub. His eyes closed slightly as he watched the person walk up to the bar. He was pretty sure he knew that person. He lowered his head when they looked in his direction but kept his eyes on them. Why couldn't he place them? Maybe it was just someone who looked like someone else he'd dealt with. It was only the sound of the door opening again that broke his attention to that person. The next person was the one he was waiting for. They were dressed in a black cloak, with the hood up covering their face. Upon seeing him they made their way to his table and sat down.

"It's done." Came a females voice. He looked at the hooded person and reached across and pulled the hood down and gazed into her eyes.

"_Rinik_ good, _rinik good_." He muttered mixing his languages. "Where is he now?" He demanded. She looked into his red eyes and gulped before answering.

"We haven't been able to get a specific location but we have reason to believe he is in Scotland," She answered. The smile that grew on his face made her shiver. He forced her to look into his eyes by grabbing her chin and bringing her eyes level with his.

"You will find out exactly where he is, what his routines are and any possible weakness he has and report back to me." He said before letting go. "Otherwise your Dovah will die a painful death. And seeing as your connected to her, you don't want that now do you." He added before dismissing her. He went back to scanning the room, keeping an out for the person that he saw before his 'assistant' had arrived. He couldn't see her.

If anyone saw what Harry was doing they'd probably think he was mad. He was sat on the sofa with a quill in one hand and holding some parchment in place with the other. He would occasionally write something down and if anybody were to look at it they would be confused, especially if they were studying Ancient Runes. You could tell he was writing with some form of Runes but no one would be able to tell what they said. Luckily Harry had his link with Dramorzc and the dragon could project images from his memories into Harrys mind. Right now he was teaching him the language of the Dragons. Back when the Dragon Knights were around it was a sign of trust so that the Knights could understand the Dragons seeing as the Dragons could already speak the human tongue. The writing looked like claw scratchings but that was because the Dragons tended to uses their claws to write their language. An added bonus to it was that to a passer-by it just looked like something had used the object as a scratching post. While Harry was doing this Ron was sat on the other side of the common room watching him. He was trying to figure out what was the right thing to do. He was torn between yelling at Harry for the way he was treating his sister or siding with his best mate and dealing with his sister on his own.

"Hey Ron," Neville greeted, bringing Ron out of his musings.

"Oh hey," Ron greeted back. Neville noticed the lack of cheer that was usually in his voice.

"What's up?" Neville asked. Ron didn't answer straight and wondered if he should drag Neville in.

"I need some advice." Ron started. This surprised Neville seeing as Ron was one to normally just do what he thought was right and try and avoid anything that went wrong. Neville changed his position to show that he was listening.

"Well, have you heard about what happened between Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked to which Neville nodded, "Well I'm torn between ripping into Harry for hurting my sister but I can see that what she did was extremely stupid…" He said before trailing off. Neville didn't say anything straight away.

"Well to be honest, it doesn't seem to be in Harry's nature to mess with feelings. I've seen and heard about him telling Ginny he's not interested in her but she doesn't seem to give up. And to be fair, if he's told her she should really stop. In my opinion and I mean no offence to your family but she seems to be at fault and it's because she's used to having her way with being the only girl and all," Ron sat there as he listened to Neville. Sure they weren't the best of friends but he felt he couldn't talk to Harry or Hermione about this and in his opinion Neville was great at this. He turned and faced Neville and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks mate, I owe you," He said with a smile before getting up and leaving. Neville shook his head.

"No you don't. It's what friends are for," Neville said to himself as he watched Harry pull a confused look. "Hey Harry what you up to?"

While Harry was studying Draconic, Hermione had been sitting in the Library with a book open in front of her. However her mind was elsewhere. She was still feeling extremely bad about her lack of trust in Harry, she had known him since their first train to Hogwarts and after the Troll incident had spent almost every day at Hogwarts with him. She knew she needed to speak to someone but didn't know who. She would've written home but there was a problem with that. It wasn't that she didn't trust her parents, it was the waiting, which would make her feel even worse. It then hit her so hard she was surprised that she didn't think of it earlier, Professor McGonagall. She had said at the start of their first year that their house was to be their family, which meant that she could go to the Head of House and talk about it and seek advice or even just have her listen to her talk. Quickly getting up, she left the Library and made her way to the Professors office. Upon arriving outside the office, she knocked on the door and waited to see if there was a reply. The door opened, revealing the Professor.

"Oh, Miss Granger. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She asked.

"Can I talk to you please?" She asked "In private?"

"Of course my dear, please come in," She said as she opened the door wider and stood to the side to let Hermione in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One - First Blood**

"Potter!" Came a voice causing Harry and the rest of his dorm apart from Ron to wake from their slumber. The door burst open with Rebecca standing there in full gear and holding her helmet in her hand. "Come on Harry. Now!" She ordered before turning on the spot and leaving. Harry scrambled out of bed quickly putting on a t-shirt and trousers, grabbed his wand and ran out the door.

"Am I the only one who found her hot?" Asked Seamus, as he looked from side to side between Neville and Dean. As he ran down the stairs Harry muttered the spell to summon his armour and his clothes finished morphing into the armour just as he hit the bottom of the stairs. Rebecca just nodded and motioned for him to follow her. Before moving to follow her, Harry took a quick glance out the window and noticed how dark it was.

"I've received word that there is an incident that we are to look into. It's at another magical village known as Calath." Rebecca informed Harry as they both ran through the corridors of Hogwarts, making their way to one of the gates so they could apparate. "Our Dovahs will be meeting us there," She said before Harry could even ask the question. It wasn't long before they reached the gates and with Harry holding her hand, they apparated to the village.

The first thing Harry noticed when he arrived was the smell of fire. He turned around and saw the blaze roaring behind a few buildings. He looked up at Rebecca, slightly confused.

"What are we doing here?" He questioned.

"Gathering information," came her reply before she stepped forward towards the village. She had taken a few steps before Harry realised he was working with her and ran to catch up with her.

"What type of information?"

"Information as to who did this." She said stopping about two metres before the first building. Harry stopped next to her and wondered why they had stopped.

"There is a barrier here stopping us…..for now," She said once again to his unasked question. "Focus on your Draconic Magic and see for yourself." Harry nodded and started to slow his breathing. Without the armour that he wore, it would've taken him years to even master the first step of Draconic Magic but with the bonding of the armour and his magical core he was close to being able to use the Magic like he was able to breathe air. Upon using his Draconic Magic he could see a barrier though it was just about visible to him and upon looking around he could see traces of Magic within the barrier. However he could see where the fire was burning the most as it gave off the strongest signature.

"Is this a fire based spell?" He asked wanting to know why it gave off a signature. Rebecca didn't reply at first but when she did, she spoke in a tone which told Harry she was thinking about something.

"Yes, though not normal Magic. This is Draconic." Harry looked back at the fire and it was then that he saw something move within the fire. Without double checking with Rebecca, he drew his sword and moved into a fighting stance. Rebecca not seeing what he had did the same.

"What is it Harry?" She asked as she glanced around.

_Oh it looks like we have some visitors_ said a voice. It was only then that Harry realised that it was in his head.

"Who are you?" Harry shouted.

_You may call me Raezazel _replied the voice.

"Harry what do you see?" Rebecca asked as she scanned the area still unable to see anything apart from the blazing village.

_We will meet again Dragoon_ The voice said as it faded away. Once gone they both saw the barrier fall. It was then that Dramorzc and Maldarth arrived. The two dragons automatically went on alert at seeing their partners with their swords drawn.

_What is the situation Young Ones?_ Maldarth asked

"I'm not entirely sure. I believe Harry saw someone," Rebecca answered, casting a quick glance at the young Knight. It was then that Harry realised they were waiting for an explanation.

"I saw something in the fire," He explained.

"Are you sure it wasn't the fire?"

_Do you allow me permission to view your memory Harry?_ Dramorzc asked to which he received a nod. He then scanned the memory and saw the movement that Harry had seen. _He speaks the truth. Though what was there is uncertain._ Harry frowned slightly at the lack of the mentioning of the voice he heard. Maybe he had just been hearing things. No, he would check with Rebecca once he was back and get her opinion on it first before dismissing it. They then started moving forwards into the village, cautious of the fire (their armour contained runes which reduced any damage and heat by a small amount) and with the help of the Dragons they looked for any signs of who the attacker was.

It didn't take long before something else happened. It started as soon as Harry was walking down the streets, the team noticing the fire wasn't spreading like normal fire and only burnt the buildings, when suddenly a fire ball flew from the darkness and past Harry. It was then that Dramorzc started growling.

_Daemons _He snarled _I can smell their taint here_

Harry tightened his grip on his sword and with the help of his Draconic Magic start scanning the area from which the fire ball came from. Just then he heard a high pitched screech above him and looked up. He couldn't see anything up there due to how dark it was and stood still waiting to see if anything came.

_Don't worry Harry, Maldarth and I have them_ Dramorzc said as he launched himself into the air. Harry looked at him confused but then realised that it was probably the Dragons better sight enabling him to see whatever was up there. Just then two more fire balls flew towards him followed by what sounded like a squawk. Luckily he noticed them before they hit him and dodged out the way. _Well here goes_

"Come and get me!" He shouted into the darkness. At first nothing happened from what he could tell but suddenly there was a small chirping sound which grew in volume, then he got a glimpse of his enemy. He could see that their head was their body and they varied in structure. Some of them had two arms, others had three and a few had four. They were a dark fleshy pink colour as if they had been skinned and they had beaks for their mouths. Another thing he noticed was that none of them seemed to be armed with anything. He was just about to charge into their midst, when he saw a few of them holding their hand open, palm towards the sky and conjuring a fire ball and then flung them towards him. Harry managed to dodge all but one as it hit him on his right shoulder. He grimaced at the feeling of the pain, glad of the runes etched into his armour. However the attack had robbed him of the charge he had wanted and the Daemons had crossed the gap between him faster than he had anticipated. All of a sudden he felt the imprinted memories of the sword and armour kick in as he brought his sword around in an arc that caught one of the Daemons and cut clean through causing it to burst into flames as it was banished back to its plain of existence. However one of the Daemons saw an opening and brought its claws down with cut through his armour and his flesh as it drew down his back. The attack though meant that Harry knew where it was and brought his sword round and struck off the top part of its body, banishing it. It was just after that the Daemons stopped their attack and broke off, retreating into the darkness leaving Harry waiting for whatever was to happen next.

"Harry?" Rebecca said from behind him as she ran towards him. Harry just nodded to show he was 'alright' seeing as he knew from her expression she had seen his back.

"You managed to fend off those Pink Horrors with that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pink Horrors?" Harry asked, "Not what I imagined from what I'd read,"

"Yeah well it's kinda hard to describe what Tzeentch's minions are like seeing as Tzeentch is all about lies, deceit and altering things to work its big plan," The Paladin replied as she looked over his wound. "Looks like you'll be visiting the Hospital Wing," She added.

"What am I gonna tell Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked "Can't exactly tell her a Daemon did it."

"Who said anything about Hogwarts?" Came Rebeccas reply, to which Harry remained silent. After managing a quick search of the area and finding no clue apart from the presence of Daemons being there they apparated to the Dragoon Palace, unaware that they were being watched the whole time.

He opened the door to his Defence Against the Dark Arts room and found it empty. He stood there holding the door with a confused look on his face. He tried to remember if there was anything he had forgotten from the last lesson such as where the class was being held but nothing was coming to mind. Looking at his watch, he sighed at himself for forgetting to replace it after swimming in the Black Lake during his fourth year. What confused him even more was that he had barely come across anyone on his way to lesson. Turning around he came face to face with a writhing mass which was constantly changing form.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two - Infiltration**

Harry stared at the mass before him, confused beyond belief.

"What are you?" He said more to himself than the thing before him.

"Funny how no one asks where they are or _who_ I am," Came a voice. Harrys eyes darted around trying to find the source of the voice. "Just because I'm a constant change of mass doesn't mean I can't talk," Harry looked at the mass.

"You can talk?"

"No, I'm talking to you telepathically. Course I'm bloody talking," Came the voice except it sounded irritated.

"Sorry," Harry apologised. "Where are we because I haven't seen anyone at all?"

"We are wherever you want to be Harry. I made it so, so that it would help you feel at ease." Harry frowned at the answer.

"What do you mean?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"Surely you didn't think this was the real Hogwarts," The mass chuckled, "Anyway, all will be revealed when you need it," And with that it faded away, its chuckle lingering in the air for a couple of seconds after it had vanished. Harry stood there for a few seconds as his mind processed what it had just been told. Then he ran. He ran as fast as he could to the Gryffindor Tower. Upon arriving there he saw that the portrait of The Fat Lady was open and that she wasn't in her frame. Climbing through he ran to his dorm room and upon getting there, opened his trunk. Looking in, all he saw was his sword. Suddenly he could feel as if the sword was calling to him, begging him to pick it up.

_Pick me up, hold me_ He heard. Reaching out he could feel the call getting stronger, as if the sword was dying. _Quickly now hold me, I need you to…._ His hand was just a few centimetres from the grip when it jumped into his hand, and then changed form_ SHED BLOOD! _Harrys mind was suddenly assaulted as the sword tried to control him. He tried to focus on the sword so he could determine what it was doing. From the looks of it he could tell the weapon was some form of Zweihänder, though he seemed to be able to handle it with one hand. The guard was golden in colour and had a leering demonic face just above the handle. Along the ricasso there were spikes protruding from the sides as well as outward from the blade. The blade itself seemed to be constantly changing from red to blue to a black which seemed to absorb all light that touched it before going back to red and continuing to change between those three colours while every now and then faces would appear though whether they were human or not Harry couldn't tell.

Rebecca was pacing about, trying hard to think what had and was happening. In all her time as a Paladin she had never come across this. She was also panicking a bit as she couldn't seem to help Harry as she watched him lying there. She thought back to when she had found him convulsing on the floor and had apparated them both back to the Palace and took him to the infirmary. The Healers had checked him over and could find nothing wrong with him and considering he had stopped convulsing when they arrived at the Palace they had nothing to go on with. At the moment the Palace Blacksmiths were going over his armour to see if there was anything out of place, because it was very rare for Daemons to leave a victim, especially a Dragoon, alive. Another problem was that Dramorzc couldn't contact him through their bond. They had even informed Dumbledore and Hermione, which resulted in Hermione arriving at the Palace and staying by Harrys bed, and she still was to this very moment. Rebecca glanced over at the bed and saw Hermiones head drop slightly before she shook it and continued to watch the young boy_…No young man_ she corrected herself. She walked over to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Hermione get some sleep," She suggested.

"Nah, I'm fine," Hermione quietly spoke. The next thing she saw was Harry's eyes opening.

"Hey," She half whispered with a smile. Harry looked at her and her smile fell and she started to shake her head whilst retreating at the same time, causing Rebecca to become worried. Harry slowly got up and looked around.

"Harry? You're at the Palace Infirmary. You're okay." Rebecca said as she slowly went to put a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked at her and she froze where she was before whispering a small "No,". Harry then smiled before apparating.

"What happened to him?" Hermione shouted at Rebecca.

"It can't be…" Rebecca said to shocked to even pay attention to Hermione. Suddenly they could both hear a deep booming of a bell going off. Hermione started to look around, looking for a sign as to what to do. Suddenly the booming of the bell snapped Rebecca out of her shock and she reverted back to the Paladin she was.

"Hermione, draw your wand. Follow me and stick close." She ordered. Thankfully Hermione followed her orders. Shortly after leaving the Infirmary they managed to come across a couple of the Palace Guards.

"Report!" Rebecca snapped.

"Err.. It's a mess," One Guard reported, "There's word going around that Knight in black armour and a weird sword killing everybody."

"Word is? What do you mean word?" Rebecca questioned.

"So far no one has managed to communicate properly via the runes. It's only fragmented information, with any survivors being unable to be very coherent in their speech before dying."

"Shit!" Was all Rebecca could say "Follow me," Soon they arrived at one of the Guard rooms. Upon entering it Rebecca turned to face Hermione and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione, I need you to stay here please," She pleaded, to which to she received a short nod. She then ran out leaving Hermione with a squad of the Palace Guards.

Harry swung the sword bringing it down upon one of the daemons as it took a swing at him. Something in his mind was telling him that this wasn't right yet his survival instincts seemed to be overriding everything at the moment. He heard a noise come from behind him and saw a humanoid figure standing there, it's sword on its back.

Rebecca was now donning her armour and had found the figure. It stood side on to her. It looked like the armour the figure was wearing was actually growing onto it, which meant that either it had just appeared and was a fresh intruder or, if the reports were true, its armour was regenerating. The armour was daemonic in looks but the thing that really stood out was the sword. It didn't look solid, it seemed to be in a gas like state.

He stayed where he was, watching the movement of the warrior before him. He tightened his grip on his sword. There was something telling him that what he was doing was wrong, but the urge to banish this enemy was stronger and growing. Then like a dam bursting, the desire to kill his enemy flooded him as the last piece of his armour repaired itself.

She was caught slightly off guard by the sudden movement of her opponent but as the figure had started its sudden charge and the last piece of its helmet rebuilt itself, she swore she saw a tint of green where the eye was before it was covered with a yellow lens. She only just managed to parry the strike and quickly moved out the way. Bringing her sword around she caught the warrior in the back and it gave out a disfigured roar which sounded like it was enjoying the pain. The armour shattered and fell to the floor before the gap in the armour started to rebuild itself. She took a quick look at her sword and saw that the weapon was slightly bent from where she had parried the first attack. _Fuck its strong….this is not good_ She thought grimly. She sent a quick message through her bond to Salpherion about the foe she had encountered and that she was going to need help. Quickly drawing her wand she cast the first spell that came to her mind.

"Bombarda!" The spell missed and hit the wall just to the right of the figure. The figure however didn't react quickly enough as chunks of masonry hit it in the face. Rebecca watched as the head snapped back at an odd angle, only for her to hear warped laughing shortly after. The enemy then brought its head back to the right angle with a snap of its bone and the sight stunned her. Where the right lens of the helmet should have been was face of the thing wearing the armour. And as much as she wanted to not believe what she was seeing, she couldn't mistake those eyes. Harry was wearing the armour.

"So, you think you can beat me? I'm wearing the flesh of one of yours, something that's never been done before," Harry chuckled, the voice not his own.

"Daemon!" Rebecca spat. The grin on Harrys face grew.

"Yes, surprisingly it was quite easy to take over him. Then again that was to be expected with one of the shards. Do you know there's quite a lot of anger inside this one, just begging to be released?" Harry casually said, "Especially at the one called Wormtail…"Just then the door to the corridor blew open and once the dust settled, they both saw Hermione standing there, disbelief etched onto her face.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three - Named

Just then the door to the corridor blew open and once the dust settled, they both saw Hermione standing there, disbelief etched onto her face. _Shit!_ Rebecca thought

"Hermione! Run!" She shouted. Hermione just stood there, her brain unable to process what she was seeing. It turned to face Hermione with a look of curiosity.

"Hmmm so this is the one this fleshling is willing to give anything for. Now wouldn't it be ironic with me making him skin her alive and beg for him to end her life." It said with a growing smile, "Now that does sound delicious." It said licking its lips. Hermione took a step back when it suddenly twigged in her mind that there was something wrong about Harry. She drew her wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Rebecca?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry but he's been possessed," Came her answer as she slowly moved to where Hermione was.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's right. I've managed to possess this pathetic being," Harry confirmed. Hermione shook her head.

"He'll beat you," She said determinedly

"Oh?" It said in an amused voice, "You think that just because you mortals call him a 'Chosen One' that he can do anything? This is why you pathetic beings are useless except being playthings for our amusement,"

"And that's why we have the Dragoons!" Rebecca said as she stood up with the help of her sword. "So that you can't fuck things up for us,"

Harry started to spin the sword around in his hand as if he was bored and was trying to find something to occupy himself. It was after the third spin that he lunged with inhuman speed straight at Hermione. Hermione knew she didn't have any time to pull a defence so she braced herself and even though she knew it wasn't worth it brought her wand up to cast a shield. However the strike didn't land. The next thing she saw was Rebecca standing in front of her, the tip of Harrys sword poking out from her back. She then saw the blade slowly retract from its spot and then watched Rebecca as she slumped to the floor.

"Blood for the Blo.." Then he dropped the blade.

Harry stared at the body as he withdrew the blade. Reaching forward he pulled the helmet off and recoiled in shock at the face. He took a few steps back before falling to his knees.

"No…" He managed to stutter. He didn't notice a presence come up behind him.

"Think of it this way. She died bringing you more power. Power with which you can make the blood of your enemies run," It said, barely controlling the hunger it felt. It was true. Harry did feel stronger. He felt he had to deal punishment to whoever had made this situation end up like this. The figure behind him smiled (or what could pass of as a smile) as he felt the rage building up in the boy. However it didn't like what happened next. Harry dropped the sword and rather than face the oncoming 'enemies' he turned around and faced it.

"You almost had me then," Harry said in a cold tone.

"Oh?" The Daemon asked "Where'd I go wrong?"

"You told me that the Hogwarts we were in wasn't real." He stated as he walked slowly towards the Daemon. "Now I'm aware your kind lie and that this could very well be the Hogwarts I know but there's one thing you forget."

"That being?"

"Hermione would never turn. She's too stubborn in what she believes in." Harry said with strong conviction.

"Ah but what if we had told her that you had been killed by the Order you are part of and that our kind could bring you back and all she had to do was serve us," The Daemon countered.

"Two things. One she doesn't like bowing down to others, take the war we have with Voldemort. And two, she would have done her own investigation and used her own brains. A lot of people underestimate her. Seems you have as well…." He paused with a smile appearing on his lips "Ekrak," He added to which the world around seemed to warp and disintegrate while the Daemon started to scream an inhuman scream as its power bled from it back to its realm before disappearing with a thunderous crack.

Harry sat suddenly as he awoke were he lay, almost smacking his head into Hermiones.

"Harry!" Hermione almost shouted with surprise. Suddenly the bed was surrounded. A Healer asked for Hermione to move out the way so that they could look Harry over. After a while they left Harrys side declaring him fit and healthy. Hermione was now sat by his bed holding his hand as he lay there waiting for him to speak. They were both waiting to hear about Rebeccas condition and upon hearing that it had been by his hand that she was in the condition she was in now and drove him to retreat into his mind, regardless of the fact that Hermione constantly told him that it wasn't his fault due to him being possessed. However the sight of seeing Rebecca and a Healer hanging back managed to bring the mood up.

"How are you?" Harry immediately asked.

"Got to admit, I've felt better, but boy that was one strong hit," She replied with a smile.

"Yeah, well I don't think that was mine alone to be honest. Quite possibly the Daemon adding its power to mine,"

"Bullcrap!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Huh?" Both Harry and Hermione said, dumb fuddled by the retort.

"Harry, trust me when I say this. I have sparred with you and the power you hit me with while possessed was pretty much that same as when we've sparred with the duelling wards in place."

Harry looked at her, processing what she just told him. Considering that the armour of a Dragon Knight was supposed to be able to withstand a fully grown dragon standing on it and could survive the heat from the volcanoes where the Vardraigon lived, it was quite a bit to take in. "Though to be fair I think it may have had something to do with the sword you were wielding cus it definitely wasn't your sword." She added. To which she frowned as she recalled the blade.

"Harry, how did you become un-possessed?" Hermione asked.

"I knew the Daemons name," He replied as if it was obvious.

"And how does that work?" She asked, clearly confused.

"A Daemon has control over a lot of things, especially any mortals it deals with. However what we have learnt, though we aren't totally sure as to why this is and there are many theories, is that knowing a Daemons true name gives us the power to send it back to its realm." Rebecca explained.

"But I don't recall Harry ever saying a name."

"That was because while it was using me to do its will and cause havoc, or in this particualer Daemons case, collect skulls and spill blood in the name of Khorne. I was having a mind battle with it." Harry explained.

"But how did you find its name?" Rebecca asked, curious as to how he found it.

"Thankfully it was one that was written in the Daemon Records, and once I managed to establish whether or not it belonged to a faction, and if it did which one, I got to a point where it made a mistake. Which lead me to the conclusion of Ekrak," Harry finished with a smile. Rebecca smiled, knowing that the Daemon liked to use peoples relationships to its advantage which worked at the start but once the blood started to flow it became more likely for it to slip and make a mistake.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four –Baiting and More Rituals**

He stood there looking at his armour. He could just about see the small niche in his armour where the daemonic blade had pierced it and allowed the Daemon to possess him. He looked up at the Quarter Master and nodded his thanks. The Quarter Master just grunted as he took the piece of armour from Harry. There was quite a bit of tension at the Dragoon HQ between most of the residents and Harry, due to the fact that Harry had killed quite a few of the people while under the influence of Ekrak. The fact that he knew it wasn't his fault didn't help him with the fact that he still felt guilty about having killed those guards, and it especially didn't help with the others as they started to view him as weak of mind for allowing a Daemon to possess him. However the tension between Harry and the others wasn't bothering him that much thanks to the help of Hermione, Rebecca and Remus. After leaving the Smiths, he made his way to Remus' quarters where he found the old wolf, sat at a desk, writing.

"Hey Harry," Remus said as he looked up from his work and saw Harry.

"Hey Remus." Harry greeted back, "What you doing?"

"Do you remember when I had that private conversation?" Harry nodded, "Well they've offered me a position as Head of their Library and Chronicler,"

"Wow Remus, that's great," Harry congratulated.

"Heh, thanks," Remus said, a smile creeping on his face. "And so you are aware that regardless of the job requirements, you come first." He said as got up and put his hands on Harrys shoulders. "But as part of my new job, I will have to ask you about the incident for this places records." He added slightly grimly. Harry nodded his understanding. Harry turned around closed the door. He knew he didn't want to do this but decided it was better to get it over and done with.

"Harry, you don't…" But Harry put his hand up to stop Remus in his tracks.

"I know I don't have to do this now but I feel like I _have_ to." Harry said as he stared the Last Marauder in the eyes, "To help me deal with it. Accept it." He said determination in his eyes "Unlike what happened with Sirius….." The next thing he knew, he was engulfed in a hug by the old wolf.

"Listen Harry. I know it's hard to accept he's gone. Hell I'm still struggling. But if you ever want to talk, I'm here," Remus said as he held the young man.

"Ditto," Harry said after a few seconds of silence. Remus then held Harry at arm's length, the glint of a tear in his eye.

"Let's get on with this then shall we?" He said with a smile as he waved his wand to summon a chair and walked Harry over to his desk.

Voldemort sat there at the head of the table in a…bad mood would be an understatement. Pettigrew was lying in a pool of blood and faeces, twitching madly. He sat there glaring at the Death Eater who was kneeling a couple of steps from the door.

"Speak," Voldemort ordered.

"My Lord, Uraka Az'baramael is here to see you," He stammered.

"Show him in," The Death Eater nodded and back out the room constantly bowing as he left. A couple of seconds later the door was forced open and 'somebody' walked in. Voldemorts eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" He demanded. The 'persons' pupils dilated.

"Ekrak failed. Was not the warrior he claimed to be. Simple." It replied. Voldemort stayed silent for a couple of seconds, studying the being before him. It was humanoid but not human. It had a tanned skin which had a red tinge to it and was very well built. It eyes were yellow and reptilian which seemed to look like they holding back a lot of rage. Its armour looked very old and was made of brass, with demonic faces worked into it. It also contained a lot of scratches meaning that this being was a skilled combatant. It also had a lion cloth made out of the skulls of its enemies.

"I thought you said he could deal with him," Voldemort questioned, trying to hold back on unleashing his fury.

"He did deal with him," Uraka smiled, "But I never said he could kill Potter." There was a silence between the two of them that lasted a couple of minutes. "So, what do you propose _Lord_ Voldemort?" Voldemorts wand hand twitched as he contained his anger.

"You are supposed to be the warriors of Khorne, yet the daemon you sent seemed to act more like a Tzeentchian sorcerer," He baited. Uraka let out a small bestial growl.

"Ekrak did not deserve Khornes blessings." He snarled as he stood up. "The job will be done and then I can get rid of these bonds that you have me leashed upon, and then, then your skull shall join the skull throne and your blood will be spilt in His name." And with that he stormed out the room, ripping the door off its hinges. It was then that the Death Eater from earlier came into the room.

"My Lord," He said waiting for his Lord to acknowledge him.

"Speak," Voldemort commanded.

"Mistress Black is ready to start the ritual." The Death Eater explained.

"Excellent," He said as he stood up and walked out the room. The Death Eater turned and left the room to follow his master. It wasn't long before they arrived at one the rooms in the manor and Voldemort stood at the door. Upon opening the door, the Death Eaters eyed widened. He could not believe what he was seeing. There were people who were gagged and bound to frames with others standing next to them holding different implements while others were lying casually on the floor with Bellatrix standing in the middle. However the thing that had made his eyes widen was the lack of clothing on all of them.

"Begin," Voldemort ordered.

It was a couple of days later since Harry had recovered from his possession and Harry was sitting in his Charms lesson while Professor Flitwick as he explained the methods of performing non-verbal charms. However thanks to his training from Rebecca, Harry already knew most of the basics of non-verbal spells which meant that his mind started to wonder. It was something that wouldn't leave him alone. It kept coming back to especially at when he slept. It was the fact that he knew that Pink Horrors were Tzeentchian warriors and yet it had been a Khornate Daemon that had infiltrated his mind. The two sects didn't exactly see eye to eye, with the Khornates feeling that the Tzeentchian where cowards seeing as the Tzeentchians used lies, deceit and magic to win what they want rather than use the brutal, pure rage that the Khornates used. So it made no sense to him as to why the two sects would've been working together…..

"Unless someone is controlling them," He muttered to himself and then wrote something down on the parchment before tearing it off. Ron looked confused at Harry as he heard him muttering but eventually went back to chewing the end of his quill while trying to pay attention to the small Professor.

At the end of the lesson Ron just opened his mouth to ask Harry if he could get Hermione to help him seeing as he wouldn't see her until the evening, but Harry moved to quickly and left his seat before he could utter a word. Quickly packing his things, he ran out of the class to chase after Harry. He called out a couple of times but Harry either somehow didn't hear or wasn't paying attention. He managed to follow Harry all the way to the Owlery. By the time he got to the Owlery he saw Harry talking to Hedwig and then watched the Snowy Owl fly off with a letter in its claw.

"Ron," Said a surprised Harry when he turned around and spotted Ron

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time. Harry took the initiative.

"Getting Hedwig to send a letter," He said in a tone that showed that Rons question wasn't the smartest. "You?"

"Well I saw you acting a bit…preoccupied in charms, and then you rush off and ignore me," Ron explained. Harry sighed slightly and then looked around, before looking at Ron.

"It's something I need to ask Rebecca ok?" He said. The two looked at each other for about a minute before Ron nodded.

"Fair enough," He said, "Let's go grab some lunch," He said with a smile, "Plus I need to ask a favour of you,"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five – A Wolfs Night**

Rebecca sat at her desk at the ministry, deep in thought. The letter from Harry was on her desk and she was now thinking things over. From what she knew the four factions very rarely got along as a whole, but alliances were forged to achieve a greater goal. But for Khorne and Tzeentch Daemons to work together was unheard of from what she knew of Daemons. She also had a muggle newspaper on her desk open at an article that worried her. It was about a man who had gone missing after apparently murdering his friend and that the killer was connected to a high number of murders around the country where the victims had been brutally carved up and left in a pool of blood. She had a huge feeling that this was the work of a Daemon. All she knew was that once her shift was over she was gone to have to make a trip to the Dragoon Library.

Dumbledore stood at the head of the table at the Dragon Knights house that Harry had stayed in before the start of term.

"Now Severus, can you please give us your report." He ordered as he sat down to show that Snape could speak.

"Of course Albus," Snape said as he stood up. "The Dark Lord has managed to _acquire_ some new allies. How or even who they are I cannot say for I have not been privy to the meetings with these allies. However I can tell you that there was an incident which the Dark Lord put into play by kidnaping various people, whether they are muggles or magical and as far as I can tell have no connection what so ever. These people where then locked into a room with Bellatrix and upon the Dark Lords command they sealed the room where Bellatrix started a ritual. Which one I cannot say but it seems to be one that I doubt even you have heard of Albus," He finished. Snapes report worried the aging wizard. He knew Voldemort would not trust anyone underneath him to perform rituals that would strengthen him, so this seemed slightly out of character for the Dark Lord. Albus stood up again.

"Very well, I shall have to think on the next course of action. Meanwhile I would like everyone to carry on with their specified shifts unless you hear otherwise." And with that everyone took that as their queue to leave. All except one.

"Remus? Can I help you with something?" He asked, surprised at the Werewolfs actions.

"Actually Headmaster there is," Remus replied, Dumbledore not liking the use of his title instead of his first name.

"And what may that be my dear friend?" He questioned.

"I would like you to explain to me why it is only at the end of his last year that Harry learnt about a prophecy that means that either he or Voldemort has to die! Something you have kept to yourself, from those who need to know!" Remus demanded his temper rising. Dumbledore was a little surprised at how Remus knew of this as he had not expected Harry to tell Remus and he had been careful not to mention anything about it in front of anyone except Fawkes. He looked Remus in the eyes and answered.

"I wanted Harry to have a childhood." He said softly, "I only wanted for Harry to enjoy it while he has the opportunity to do so."

"_Has the opportunity to do so_?!" Remus half shouted. "Do you not believe that Harry can come through this victorious? No I guess you don't seeing as you left it too _fucking_ late to start preparing him. How many more people was it gonna be who died before you told him on your own terms, instead of him finding out from Voldemort himself?" By the end he was shouting. Seething Remus turned from the stunned wizard and made his way to the door. He got to open the door before being stopped.

"I'm here to help him now, and with any luck and my experience, we might have a chance." Dumbledore said quietly. Remus turned to look at the old wizard.

"You may have experience in a war like this after facing Grindelward. But Harry has done more than you know." Remus said in a calm but harsh tone. It was then that he pulled out a medallion of a phoenix and chucked it on the table in front of Dumbledore before carrying on through the door and slamming it behind him. Dumbledore stood there stunned to the core. He had never seen Remus like this. Sure he got grouchy when it came close to the full moon but that had already been and wasn't due for a few weeks now. And now he had also lost a chance at bringing any werewolves away from Voldemorts control.

Remus had been pacing his quarters for about an hour now. He was still trying to calm himself down after losing his temper with Dumbledore. Looking at his clock he saw that it was half ten at night. He needed to vent to someone and tried to think of who he could talk at this time of night. It didn't take long for him to think of someone and quickly left his room headed towards his target. He soon arrived at a door and knocked on it, hoping that its occupant was in, let alone awake. A couple of seconds later the door opened to reveal Rebecca standing there, with her hair tied back minus a strand of hair that had managed to escape, wearing a white vest and light grey jogging bottoms.

"Remus?"

"Hey, sorry about the time. Any chance I can talk to you?" Remus asked with a bit of a grim smile. Rebecca smiled as she moved to the side to let him walk in.

"Sure, what can I help you with?" She asked as he stepped forward.

"I kind of quit the Order and sort of lost my temper with Dumbledore," He answered as she closed the door.

Remus awoke the next morning to the sun shining on his face. Groaning he lifted his arm to block the rays that disrupted his sleep. He opened his eyes when he realised that his room was in the centre of the Dragoon Order so he had to rely on artificial light (not that it bothered him). Taking in his surroundings from where he lay he realised this definitely wasn't his room. He frowned when he heard a soft moan from behind him. Slowly he turned over and slowly came into view of the bare back of Rebecca. His eyes widened and he then sat up too quickly causing him to feel the headache that was coming on. He looked around the room (while avoiding looking at Rebecca) he saw her clothes scattered around the place but couldn't see his. It was then that he also noticed the two bottles of Firewhisky lying on their sides empty, one on the floor and another on the desk. He tried to remember what happened last night but couldn't remember past Rebecca offering the Firewhisky. It was after that when he felt movement to his left and heard a soft groan. Rebecca turned over, stretching her arms above her head. Remus turned to face her and upon doing started to turn red and turned back to where he was originally looking. This earned a chuckle from Rebecca.

"Remus, we're both adults here and I'm perfectly okay with you seeing my breasts." She said with a smile. Remus tried to talk but it seemed his brain hadn't decided to work with his mouth at the moment causing him to stutter as he tried to say what was on his mind before he stopped himself, took a deep breath and started again.

"To be honest, I don't remember much of last night apart from arriving here to talk to you about some issues I had." Remus said as he looked at his hands.

"Well don't worry. We didn't have sex. We just slept in the same bed together."

"You can remember?" He asked

"Up to when you fell asleep in my bed," Came her reply.

"Did I really drink that much?"

"Yeah, but at least it put the drinks to some use." She answered with a smile, "I always hate drinking on my own," She added. Remus nodded at the statement, it never was much fun to drink on your own. They stayed where they were for a few minutes before Rebecca noticed something.

"Remus, look at me." She ordered.

"Nope,"

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I don't feel comfortable," Came his reply.

"Do you not like my body?" She asked catching him off guard

"Yes, I do.." Came Remus answer

"Do you like me?" She interrupted. It was then than Remus' head fell as he contemplated his answer.

"Yes," He said quietly. Rebecca sat up, moved behind Remus and knelt behind him, wrapping her arms around him, feeling him stiffen as her nipples pressed into his back. Remus turned his head to look at her and looked into her eyes. She then brought her lips to his. After a couple of minutes they broke apart and just looked at each other. Remus then shifted himself so he was on top of Rebecca as he pushed her down and then brought his lips down onto hers. When they broke apart again they both wore huge grins. Taking a quick glance down and then back up to Remus she said with a smile.

"I can tell you like what you see," It was only then that Remus realised that he was naked.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six - Sil Varhiin**

She sat there reading her latest book from the Library, next to Rebecca who was subconsciously playing with her lighter as she watched Harry practicing sparring against Remus. It turned out that while Remus looked slightly older than what he actually was, he was quite fast and strong. Though whether that was because of his condition as a Werewolf or not, neither Hermione nor Harry was sure. He knew however that he had the advantage of having the connection with his armour and weapon which imprinted memories of their previous owners into his mind which allowed him to learn moves quicker and understand the moves as well. Hermione would tense up whenever Remus would either land or almost land a hit on Harry even though she knew there were wards in the area to prevent any major damage to their bodies. She knew she would do it anyway because she hated seeing Harry in these situations. She had also noticed that Rebecca would do the same whenever Harry would do the same Remus and she got the feeling it was more than just because Rebecca knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of Harry. She was impressed with the way Harry had grown since she had first met him. And she also knew that the recent events of his possession were still on his mind and he hadn't forgiven himself but it gave him a resolve to become stronger and make amends to the wrongs he had done while possessed. She then looked up at the sky and laid back. Her thoughts drifting off to what it would be like if Voldemort really had perished that night, never to return. Would she still be with Harry? Would she even be friends with him? She then looked at Rebecca.

"Rebecca, do you think he would still be who he is if none of this happened?" She asked. Rebecca didn't answer straight away.

"Sorry, was caught up in a conversation with _Maldarth and _Salpherion." Rebecca said sheepishly. Hermione repeated her question to the slightly embarrassed Rebecca.

"Truth be told. Yes, maybe a bit more of a prankster seeing as he would've been raised by Sirius." Rebecca replied truthfully. "I would've made sure of that." She added a bit quieter. "What brought that question on?" She asked Hermione. Hermione didn't answer for a minute.

"I guess its sitting here watching him train as part of an Order where he's bonded..."

"Oh yeah," Rebecca interrupted as she remembered something, "Sorry, carry on" She added upon seeing the look on Hermiones face.

"Where he's bonded with a Dragon and has to fight Demons and Voldemort. It just makes me wonder how on earth he's turned out like he has. From what I know, if it was me in his place, I think I would've gone insane by now," She finished as she stared at her hands. Rebecca walked over to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder causing the young girl to look up at her.

"In my opinion, I still think that even without Voldemort, Dragons and Daemons, you'd still be with Harry." She said with a smile.

It was shortly after Harry and Remus had finished sparing and the four of them where sat in Rebeccas room as it wasn't time yet for Harry and Hermione to go back to Hogwarts and plus Rebecca had something to tell Harry.

"Harry, do you remember when you first came here you asked me a question that included these two?" She asked causing the other two to look at Harry confused while Harry just nodded.

"What question?" Hermione asked before Rebecca could continue.

"How you and Remus could hear the dragons when we first met them." Harry replied.

"Well for one I apologise for taking so long in finding out about it and two, Dramorzc was kinda annoyed that you hadn't thought of asking him." Harry looked down at the second bit Rebecca said.

"However he never brought it up as he's noticed at how well you're progressing with both your school work and your training with the Dragoon Order." She added with a smile "And that he's not really been able to do much talking to you due to helping out another Dragon,"

Harry nodded his understanding "So what's the reason?"

"You are _Sil Varhiin_," Rebecca answered with a smile.

"Meaning?" Hermione asked looking between the two.

"Sil Varhiin is Soul Sworn in the Dragon tongue." Harry replied as he looked Hermione in the eyes.

"Soul Sworn? I've heard of Soul Mates and Bonding but never Sworn." Hermione said. There was a slight pause as Rebecca thought of a way to explain what the Soul Sworn.

"Where it's believed that Soul Mates or Soul Bonding is to do with the actual soul, whether it be the perfect match for each other or merging two or more souls together to create a link. Soul Sworn is a link that can only be achieved with a Dragon Knight. It uses the magic from the Dragon Knight and the bond between them and their partner. It is then able to use emotions from the people around them as a conduit. Then depending on the level of trust between the Dragoon and the person or people in questions it can help the Dragoon detect things such as any deceptiveness or ill intent. For those that are willing to do anything to help a Dragoon it can enable them to do very low abilities such as talk to the Dragons and understand them. However the link created can also work the other way." Rebecca paused as she shifted into a more comfortable position in her seat. "For example, Hermione here can understand the Dragons due to the amount of trust with Harry," She then looked at Hermione, "And I'm guessing would be willing to do anything for Harry…" To which she received a nod. "If that wasn't the case it could also be due to the fact that Harry would do anything for Hermione," She said turning to look at Harry

"Without a thought," He said, a serious look in his eyes.

"The same being for me, for these two," Remus added making the couple look at him.

"That means a lot to me Remus," Harry said as he got up and hugged the old wolf.

Dumbledore sat at his desk observing the girl in front of him. He then looked down at parchment in front of him containing the girl's details and request of a transfer to Hogwarts. He had to admit it was not very often that students moved schools seeing as most of them were boarding schools.

"Please Miss Cathrel, could you explain to me why you personally requested this transfer?" Dumbledore asked. He had already had an interview with the girl's mother about the transfer and now he wanted to know if there was anything else behind the reasoning that the girl didn't feel comfortable saying around her mother. "And bear in mind anything you say to me now will be kept between us." The girl tilted her head as she seemed to contemplate on her answer before speaking.

"Well to be honest sir, it's because of a situation with my family you see." She started, slightly fidgeting with her fingers. She then launched into the story of why she wanted to change schools. By the end of the interview Miss Cathrel left with her mother with a soft smile on her face.


End file.
